YuGiOh! GX: Rise of the Chosen Ones
by WillowWitch
Summary: After defeating the Shadow Riders, Jaden and the gang have another problem. Someone wants to take over the school, and seven teens known as the Chosen Ones are a part of it. Can Jaden and the others stop them before it's too late?
1. The Chosen Ones

Gemini24- Hey! Here's a new twist in my stories! Hope you like it!

Syrus- Yeah, she took a lot of time to plan this

Jaden- I wonder who these new kids are!

Gemini24- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I do own the OC's! ON WITH THE STORY!

Syrus- Oh, and if you didn't know already, all of the YGO GX characters are originally 15 years old, besides Zane, Chumley,and the adults!

* * *

Ch. 1- The Chosen Ones

Seven 15 year- olds were sitting in a classroom during their lunch period. They were playing a game that had to do with cards that had weird cartoon drawings on them. They looked like monsters, or in this case, duel monsters. All seven of them were dueling and having fun, until something happened.

A weird vortex suddenly appeared in front of them. They all stood from their seats and stared at the weird thing in front of them.

"What is this?" asked one of them.

"I don't know" another one answered.

"Well, I say we don't touch it!" shouted one of them.

But before they could do anything, the vortex suddenly started sucking in everything in the room. They were trying hard not to fall in, but they soon gave up and all fell into the portal.

They screamed as they rushed passed a bunch of swirling colors until they finally saw a building. It was a big building which was painted mostly white, but had big tinges of red, yellow, and blue. They looked around, knowing that it wasn't their school they were standing in, but a different one.

Obviously not knowing what's happened to them, they started arguing over what they should do. But then they heard a new voice. A voice they didn't find familiar at all.

"Welcome, to Duel Academy, young ones"

They all looked to see a young man that looked around their age with gray hair, wearing a white suit. He seemed classy, but they still didn't take any chances and stood their guard.

"Hey, don't be too hasty. It just so happens that I'm the one that brought you all here" he said. They all looked at him.

"Why? Why us?" one of the teens asked.

"It was my orders from my leader. He asked that I bring you seven from your dimension, and ask that you duel a certain seven duelists"

"Wait, why should we?" asked another.

"Well, because it's your only way back home" he answered, and they all stayed silent "Your way back home is if you defeat them. Once you do, you're back home in a snap. It's all a part of destiny, young ones. So, what's it gonna be?"

They all looked at each other for assurance, but seeing as they had no choice of the matter, they accepted.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, and Jaden Yuki was sleeping peacefully. They had finally defeated the Shadow Riders, and he needed to rest for a while. He started saying names of duel monsters as if he were dueling, until his little friend, Syrus Truesdale ran into the room, panting. He seemed to have some news.

"Jaden! Jaden! Wake up!" shouted Syrus, shaking the sleeping brunette.

"H-Huh? What is it, Sy?" asked Jaden.

"You've gotta come quick! Chancellor Shepard wants to see us!" said Syrus.

"What? C'mon! We just finished off the last Shadow Rider yesterday!" said Jaden, getting up lazily.

* * *

In Chancellor Shepard's office, there was more than just Jaden and Syrus. There were Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Zane, and Chumley there. They all looked at Chancellor Shepard, who was facing the window.

"Well, what's this all about, Chancellor?" asked Chazz, impatiently.

"Everyone, we have a situation on our hands" he answered, not turning to them.

"What? How can this be? We just got rid of the Shadow Riders!" asked Alexis.

"Well, they're not seven Shadow Riders; they're seven teenagers your age. It's just that they seemed to be working for someone. Someone that wants to take over our school"

All of their eyes widened at that. Now that there weren't any Shadow Riders, there were more problems to face.

"They call themselves 'The Chosen Ones'. I've never heard of any of these teenagers. It's like they came out of nowhere, but they seem to be duelists. Good duelists and the problem is that their leader chose for me to have seven students duel each and every one of them. You'll have to get rid of all seven of them one at a time, but if you lose, then they only need to finish off the others to take control" he paused for a second.

"So, you want us to duel these seven, is that right?" asked Zane.

"Yes, and I trust all seven of you to try your best to win this war" said Chancellor Shepard.

"Chancellor, I don't want my brother in this" said Zane and everyone looked at him.

"What? Why Zane?" asked Syrus, staring at his older brother.

"Yeah, Syrus has gotten better!" added Jaden.

Zane took a few minutes to think of an answer, and he gave them one.

"Don't you remember the Shadow Games? I don't want to risk my brother's soul because of this" answered Zane.

Syrus could only stay quiet. He couldn't object to Zane's requirements. He never could. He always had to listen to Zane even if it wasn't what he wanted, and all he wanted to do right now is help Jaden and the others since he couldn't do that with the Shadow Riders.

Jaden seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'll take care of him, then! But you can't let Syrus just sit here and watch us again. Remember what happened when he could only watch your duel with Camyula?" asked Jaden, and Syrus shuddered.

Zane couldn't answer to that, so Chancellor Shepard made the decision.

"Alright, then it's settled. All seven of you will fight this, right?" he asked, and they all nodded.

Leaving his office, Syrus gave Zane one last glance before heading off with Jaden and Chumley.

* * *

They walked outside heading back to the Slifer Dorms, and talked over the announcement the Chancellor just gave them.

"So, do you think these Chosen Ones will be as hard as the Shadow Riders?" asked Chumley.

"Maybe they're even worse!" said Syrus.

"Nah, I don't think so. They were only hard because they did Shadow Games, and had Shadow Charms, but these teens don't sound like they have anything to do with the shadows at all" answered Jaden.

Syrus wasn't so sure about this, now, a slight case of the cold feet. What if Jaden, him, and the others lost this war? The school would be taken over by this mysterious group, and they would live in mass chaos for a long time! The rest of their lives!

…But he also had the feeling as to trust Jaden. After all, he may have gotten them into a few messes, but he always seemed to get them out of it as well. At least Jaden wasn't alone, though. He had him, Chumley, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and his older brother Zane to help him out.

"Hey, Sy? You alright?" asked Jaden.

"Uh- Yeah! Just a little nervous about all of this" he answered.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you should be!"

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley looked around. There was someone else around that area that they didn't know, all right. Suddenly, the voice said something again.

"Over here!"

From behind a tree next to the road they were walking on, came out a boy with a little dark skin and short black hair. He wore a black sweatshirt and baggy jeans and seemed to be their age. They noticed that he had a duel disk on.

"Who are you?" asked Jaden.

"I'm your average teenager. The one that's gonna defeat you and your other six friends in a duel!" he shouted.

It suddenly hit Syrus on who that boy was.

"You're a Chosen One!" shouted Syrus.

"That's right! And the first one at that! The name's Edward! Edward Burton!" he shouted "And I challenge you, Jaden Yuki, to a duel!" he said, working his duel disk.

At first, they were a little shocked at how a Chosen One came to them so quickly, but Jaden set aside that thought and decided not to take down the challenge.

"Alright, Edward! You're on! Let's throw down!" shouted Jaden, working his duel disk.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

Jaden- 4000/ Edward- 4000

"Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this" said Syrus with a worried tone.

"Yeah, me, too" replied Chumley, watching as the two boys dueled.

"I'll go first! I draw!" said Edward, taking a card "And I summon Marauding Knight (ATK: 1200) in attack mode! And then I play two face-downs and end!"

"Okay!" said Jaden, drawing a card "Then I'll summon my good friend, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) in attack mode! And I'll use his special ability! Since he's the only card on my side of the field, I get to draw two more cards!"

Edward's eyes narrowed from that.

"And then I play the spell card Skyscraper! My Elemental Hero gets an extra 1000 ATK points because it's weaker than your Marauding Knight! Now attack him, Bubbleman (ATK: 1800)!" shouted Jaden, as Bubbleman destroyed Edward's monster.

Edward bent down from the pain of losing Life points.

Jaden- 4000/ Edward- 3400

"Fine! My move!" he drew a card "And I'll summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) in attack mode!"

All of their eyes widened.

"Sparkman?" shouted Syrus "How do you have that monster?"

"Uh, I bought it?" said Edward, with a sarcastic tone.

"That's totally not licious! Since Sparkman's an Elemental Hero, he gets 1000 attack points because of Skyscraper!" said Chumley.

"That's right, and that means that I can attack your Bubbleman! Now go!" shouted Edward, having Sparkman (ATK: 2600) destroy his monster.

Jaden- 3200/ Edward- 3400

"That was a good move!" said Jaden, excitedly.

"I'm not done, yet, because then I play my face-down card The Warrior Returning Alive!" he shouted "Come back, Marauding Knight! And I forgot to tell you his special ability! Whenever he's face-up, you can't attack any other monsters on my field but it!"

"That doesn't sound so bad" said Chumley.

"Not yet anyway, because I also play my other face-down card Malevolent Nuzzler! It adds 800 attack points to any monster, and I choose Marauding Knight (ATK: 2000)! And I'll also play the spell card Tremendous Fire! You lose 1000 Life points and I lose 500! And that ends my turn!" said Edward.

Jaden-2200/ Edward- 2900

'_This is bad! C'mon, Jaden! I know you can beat this guy!'_ thought Syrus.

"This isn't good. Unless Jaden can summon a stronger monster than Marauding Knight _and_ Edward's Sparkman at the moment, he'll probably be finished quickly!" said Chumley.

Jaden heard that, and grinned towards Syrus and Chumley.

"Hey, c'mon! Don't make conclusions just yet! After all, it's my turn, and I draw!" he said, drawing a card "And then I play the spell card, Polymerization! I fuse mySparkman, Avian, and let's throw in Bubbleman while we're at it! They all make the Elemental Hero Tempust (ATK: 2800)!" said Jaden.

"Yeah! Good move! He won't even need Skyscraper to make him stronger because he's already stronger than both of Edward's monsters!" said Syrus.

'_Alright, now let's show Edward who the best Elemental Hero owner is!' _thought Jaden, "GO! Attack Marauding Knight!" he shouted. Marauding Knight shattered into pieces.

Jaden- 2200/ Edward- 2100

"Wow, this is a licious duel! They keep losing Life points back and forth until one of them loses completely!" said Chumley.

'_Yeah, but I hope it isn't Jaden that loses at the end!'_ thought Syrus.

This was a life-or-death matter. If Jaden lost, his soul would be taken like the shadow duels! He could only hope that Jaden won the duel. He could only hope...

"Sorry, Ed, but I'm not really down with that whole taking my soul thing, so I put down two face-downs and end my turn!" said Jaden.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Stealing your soul? We Chosen Ones are only here to duel you!" shouted Edward, and the others had a blank expression on their faces.

"What? You don't want our souls?" asked Chumley.

"No! We only want to finish you guys off! And that's what I'm gonna do since it's my turn!" he took a card "And I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Bursinatrix and Avian to make the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)!" shouted Edward.

"What the heck?" asked Jaden "Do you have all of the Elemental Hero's like me?"

"That's none of your business, but you should worry about Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100) because of Skyscraper still being on the field!" said Edward.

"Aw man! Jaden's monster is outmatched, now!" shouted Syrus.

"But first, before I attack Tempust, I know that he can't be destroyed as long as you sacrifice a card to your Graveyard from your field, so I play the spell card Heavy Storm! It destroys all magic or trap cards on your side of the field! And I end my turn" said Edward.

"How did he know to do that? Now Jaden can't protect himself!" said Syrus.

"Wrong, Sy! Because Heavy Storm destroys all spell and trap cards, Skyscraper is destroyed as well! He just destroyed the one thing that could have lead Jaden closer to defeat!" said Chumley.

"No, Chum. That was a very smart move. You see, when Skyscraper helped his Wingman turn to 3100 attack points, it also helpedTempustturn into 3800becausehe became weaker than Flame Wingman after Skyscraper affected him, and if he attacked, he would've destroyed his own monster anyway!" said Jaden, taking a card.

'_Hey, this could come in handy!' _thought Jaden.

"I'm waiting, Jaden!" said Edward impatiently.

"Alright, then I play Defusion! Elemental Hero Tempust becomes the three monsters that originated him! And then I play the spell card Fusion Gate! I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Bursinatrix from my hand to make the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" he shouted.

Syrus and Chumley smiled from the fact that now, they had the same monster, but Jaden had more monsters then Edward.

"So? What's he gonna do?" asked Edward.

"Destroy you! That's what, because I'm not done, yet! I'll alsofuse Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Sparkman to make the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500)!" shouted Jaden.

"No!" shouted Edward "Then my monster-"

"That's right! Now attack him Flare Wingman!" shouted Jaden, and Flame Wingman from Edward's side of the field was destroyed.

Jaden- 3200/ Edward-1700

Edward fell to the ground from the pain of that attack again.

"S-Sorry! But I'm still standing, Jaden!" shouted Edward.

Jaden smirked "Yeah, well not for long! With Shining Flare Wingman's special ability! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster! You of all people should know that, Edward!" shouted Jaden.

Edward's eyes widened.

"No, then I'm-" he started.

"That's right, you're finished, Edward!" shouted Jaden

Shining Flare Wingman flew in front of Edward and attacked the rest of his Life Points directly, and Edward yelled in pain and bowed his head in defeat.

Jaden- 2200/ Edward- 0000

"And that's game, Edward!" said Jaden, pointing his two fingers at him.

"I-I … Lost…" said Edward.

"Hey, are you okay, Man?" asked Jaden, walking to Edward.

As he approached him, Alexis and the others had arrived. They saw Edward on the ground and looked at Syrus and Chumley in confusion.

"Um, explanation, please?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, I think we deserve that much" said Chazz, in a snobbish way.

"Who is that?" asked Bastion.

"His name's Edward Burton, and he's one of the Chosen Ones" answered Syrus.

They all looked at him in shock, and then at Edward. From the fact that he was on the ground, they could tell that Jaden had beaten him in a duel.

"C'mon… It's alright, Ed! It's just a duel!" said Jaden, holding out his hand.

Edward looked at it. He was stunned, and confused on what to do.

'_No it wasn't. There was more at stake in that one duel and now me and my friends are one step away from going back home…' _he thought, looking from Jaden, to Jaden's hand. _'But since I'm here, I might as well make a few friends…'_ he thought, smiling as he took Jaden's hand and stood up.

"So, we friends?" asked Jaden.

Edward nodded.

"Yeah, we're friends, but I can't betray the others, so I must keep my distance" said Edward.

Jaden had no problem with that. After all, with the other Chosen Ones not even revealed on who they are, they were still enemies. Jaden just shook Edward's hand as if agreeing, and Edward's face turned serious.

"Don't expect them to be any easier than me, though. My friends are also strong duelist, so I suggest you be prepared" he said.

"Don't worry, Edward. We are!" said Jaden.

With that settled, Edward walked into the forest with the others watching after him.

* * *

Gemini24- That's the end, but not the end of the story! So I hope you tune in to the next chapter! Here's a preview!

_Preview:_

"_Chumley, how can you be so calm about who the next Chosen One will be?" asked Syrus._

"_I don't know, I guess it's not as exciting as I thought it would be. No wonder why Jaden never takes these duels seriously" answered Chumley._

"_Well, will I be enough excitement for you?" asked someone._

_Chumley turned towards the voice._

"_What? Where'd you come from?" asked Chumley._

"_Your worst nightmare!" he shouted "I'm the 2nd Chosen One! So get ready, Fatso!" _

"_What? No one calls me fatso and gets away with it!" shouted Chumley._

"_Oh Boy…" said Jaden._

_End Preview_

Syrus- Stay tuned for the next chapter "Chosen One #2- The Summoning of the Iron Knights!"


	2. Part of The Action!

Gemini24- Sup? How're you all doing? Here's the next chapter for all of you to enjoy! Hope you like it!

Syrus- Okay, if you read the preview from the last chapter, you will know which character's dueling in this chapter! BTW, here's the answer to your reviews!

**Travelling Reviewer- HA! I knew someone would catch that! Although, I didn't put Banner in the story, so I knew someone would know about Chumley! I almost thought no one would catch that, so BRAVO to you! This chapter's dedicated to you! Hope you like it! Although, I have to keep Chumley in my story, now…**

**Star AJT 84- That is true, Flame Wingman was weaker than Tempust, so he got 1000 life points, but because of that, Tempust became weaker than Flame Wingman, therefore he got 1000 life points, too. Yeah, it would've kept going, but Skyscraper only gives 1000 life points once.**

Gemini24- NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 2- Chosen One #2- The Summoning of the Iron Knights

At 2 'o' clock at night, Chumley Huffington lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Jaden's duel with Edward the day before, and now that he could finally be part of the action, he was filled with excitement, but yet, he was bored with it.

The duel with Edward looked fun, but because it wasn't they weren't dueling as Shadow Games anymore, it seemed so unimportant, now. But for him, he still found it better that it wasn't a Shadow Game from the fact that the dark, and the monsters scared him out of his wits, but he still felt the need to duel.

He wanted to become a great duelist like Jaden, or Syrus' brother Zane. But to do that, he needed to show how good of a duelist he was. And with all of this Chosen One stuff going on, he may be able to.

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to duel anyone at that time of night, he drifted slowly off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jaden and Syrus were eating at breakfast, along with Chumley, who ate very quietly. Too quietly for Jaden and Syrus' liking.

"Chumley? Are you alright? You seem different" said Syrus.

Chumley didn't answer at first.

"Chumley? Hey, Chum! You in there?" asked Jaden, waving a hand in front of his face.

"No duh! Of course I'm in here!" said Chumley.

"Whoa, take it easy, we were just asking" said Jaden.

Chumley looked back at his food in disappointment.

"Sorry, it's just that… I don't know, this whole Chosen One business! It seems so boring! Not as exciting as the Shadow Riders!" said Chumley.

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other, and then back at Chumley.

"Well, I've gotta say that the Shadow Riders were not fun… Okay, so the duels were fun, but not entirely! Those Shadow Games hurt! Badly!" said Jaden.

"Yeah, and remember Camyula?" asked Syrus, shuddering "I didn't like the fact that my soul was used to make the Cyber End Dragon for her. I even got bitten by her!" said Syrus.

(A/N: I believe that the Japanese version had her bite him, but I only saw a picture)

"Well, yeah! That was all the excitement! You got a taste of that and I didn't! I only got to watch everything like a flunky!" said Chumley.

"Hey, I'm not that glad about not ever being able to be a key keeper, either, Chum, but I'm also glad I wasn't! I don't think you would've liked to have your soul in one of Camyula's dolls, or have to duel Atticus, or should I say Nightshroud?" said Syrus.

"Yeah, and I know you never would've dueled Taniya, either!" said Jaden, and Syrus laughed.

Chumley slammed on the table and left the cafeteria without another word. Everyone, including Jaden and Syrus, stared after him in shock. They were wondering what was wrong with Chumley, especially since he didn't finish his breakfast, so they went after him.

* * *

Chumley stood by the cliffs near the edge of the woods staring out at the ocean in frustration.

'_How can they think that of me? Am I that much of a wimp to them?'_ he thought, sighing. More thoughts went into his head.

Why? They know I can be as good as them someday! Even I know I can! They just haven't seen that part of me! Or… They have, but only because of my dad. It's been a long time since then, but I don't care! That duel taught me to be great! And that's what I'm gonna do! I'll prove it to them to be the best! So, I'll just wait for the next Chosen One to appear.

As he thought that, Jaden and Syrus came to him. They slowly walked up to him, and he noticed, and smiled.

"Hey, guys" said Chumley.

"Chum, we're uh… Sorry that we said those things… Are you mad?" asked Syrus.

"Well-" Chumley started, but Syrus interrupted.

"WAAHH! I knew it! We are horrible friends! How did you ever think of us as friends? WE ARE THE WORST!" shouted Syrus, and he started crying.

"Whoa, take a chill pill, Sy! I was gonna say that I forgive you!" said Chumley.

Syrus stopped crying and smiled happily.

"Y-You mean it?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah, I know that I may not look it, but I am a great duelist! And I'll show it to you guys by beating these Chosen Ones!" shouted Chumley.

They all nodded and started walking back towards the Slifer Dorms. A few minutes later, Chumley started yawning, as they hadn't reached the dorms, yet.

"Man, I it taking this long, I could've ran into a Chosen One by now!" complained Chumley.

"Chumley, how can you be so calm about who the next Chosen One will be?" asked Syrus.

"I don't know, I guess it's not as exciting as I thought it would be. No wonder why Jaden never takes these duels seriously" answered Chumley.

"Well, will I be enough excitement for you?" asked someone.

Chumley turned towards the voice.

"What? Where'd you come from?" asked Chumley.

"Your worst nightmare!" he shouted "I'm the 2nd Chosen One! So get ready, Fatso!"

"What? No one calls me fatso and gets away with it!" shouted Chumley.

"Oh Boy…" said Jaden.

"I am Juan (It is pronounced like 'Wan') Watanabe! You ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are, and you should talk about being fat, because you're a little big yourself, Juan!" shouted Chumley.

It was true. Juan was a little smaller than Chumley, but still chubby, wearing a grayish sweatshirt and jean shorts. Not much of a cool-looking dude, but they couldn't say the same for his dueling. His glasses showed a glare from the sun as he glared at Chumley.

"Shut up and let's start!" shouted Juan, working his duel disk.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

Chumley- 4000/ Juan- 4000

"I believe the guests go first!" shouted Juan, drawing a card "And I start with Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) in attack mode and end!"

"Fine, I draw!" Chumley took a card "And I'll set one monster in defense mode! And I'll play one card face-down and end!" shouted Chumley.

Juan snorted.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! I draw!" he shouted "I'll play Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200) in attack mode! And I'll play the spell card Malevolent Nuzzler on him to add 800 attack points to him (ATK: 2000), and I'll use his special effect! I can bring out another level 4 monster or lower to my side of the field from my hand! I choose Vampire Lady (ATK: 1550) in attack mode!"

Chumley knew that he was in trouble now, and gulped to hide his fear, but not very well. Juan saw it, and smirked.

"I'll attack your face-down with Marauding Captain!" he shouted.

Juan's Marauding Captain headed for the monster, but Chumley looked determined and shouted.

"Not so fast! I play my face-down Trap Hole! An attacking or summoned monster with more than 1000 Life points is destroyed!" he shouted.

"What?" asked Juan, as Marauding Captain shattered into pieces. He growled, but ended his turn.

Jaden and Syrus cheered for Chumley.

"Way to go, Chum!" shouted Syrus.

"I think Juan's gonna have a little trouble from now on!" said Jaden.

Chumley nodded in agreement and drew a card.

"First, I flip summon my face-down, Des Koala! And that's where his special ability helps me! When he's flipped summoned successfully, you lose 400 life points for every card in your hand! And I see that you have 2 cards!" shouted Chumley.

"And that means you lose 800 life points!" shouted Jaden.

Chumley- 4000/ Juan- 3200

"We know where he learned that from, don't we, Jay?" asked Syrus.

"Oh yeah!" answered Jaden.

'_Thanks, Dad… I owe you one!'_ thought Chumley, but his turn wasn't over, yet.

"But I'm not done! I summon another Des Koala! And then I sacrifice them both to summon Big Koala (ATK: 2700) from my deck! And I'll attack your Vampire Lady!" he shouted, and Big Koala attacked Vampire Lady, shattering it into pieces.

Chumley- 4000/ Juan- 1650

"I'll play two cards face-downs and end my turn!" shouted Chumley.

"Yeah! Chumley's doing great! Isn't he, Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"Yep! He sure is, Sy! Keep up the good work, Chum!" shouted Jaden.

"If he gets a chance to!" shouted Juan, drawing a card. He smirked.

And Chumley seemed to notice.

"Well? What is it, Juan?" asked Chumley.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing but your doom! I start with Pot of Greed! I get to draw two more cards! And then I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1800) in attack mode and that's not all because I play the spell card Release Restraint! It makes me sacrifice one Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (ATK: 2600) from my deck!" shouted Juan.

"But what's he gonna do? He's still not stronger than Big Koala!" said Syrus.

"Not on his own, anyway! I also play the spell card Lightning Sword! It adds 800 attack points to my Gearfried the Swordsmaster (ATK: 3400)! Now attack Big Koala!" he shouted.

Juan's monster destroyed Big Koala, and Chumley bent down in pain.

Chumley- 3300/ Juan- 1650

"And let's not forget Dark Blade, who you didn't destroy for some unknown reason! Attack him directly, Dark Blade!" shouted Juan, as it headed for Chumley and slashed him with its sword.

Chumley- 1500/ Juan- 1650

"This is bad! Chumley's close to losing!" said Jaden.

"What can he do, though?" asked Syrus.

"There's only one thing he can do, and it's from the duel with his dad. He just needs to draw the right card!" answered Jaden.

"Well, whatever he does, it better be good! I'll end my turn with a face-down!" shouted Juan.

Chumley stood up slowly and drew a card.

"Now, this is licious!" he said, and Juan looked at him "I start with my face-down, Silent Doom! I can summon one monster from my graveyard! And I choose Big Koala (ATK: 2700), but not done, yet! I also summon Des Kangaroo (ATK: 1500) and play my other face-down, Polymerization! I fuse together Big Koala and Des Kangaroo to make the Master of Oz (ATK: 4200)!"

"Yeah! That's the move he needed! Go Chumley!" shouted Jaden.

"He's done for!" shouted Syrus.

"Now go! Attack his Dark Blade and finish the duel!" shouted Chumley.

The Master of Oz ran towards Juan's Dark Blade, but Juan seemed calm for some reason.

"…Chumley…" started Juan.

Chumley looked at him in curiosity.

"…You played well. I'm very impressed with your tactics, but you've lost" said Juan.

"What? How can you say that when I have Master of Oz out?" asked Chumley.

"I can say it because I have a face-down out, remember?" answered Juan, and Chumley's eyes widened.

"I play my trap card, Trap Hole! You already know what it does!" shouted Juan, as Chumley's Master of Oz shattered into pieces.

"No… Master of Oz!" shouted Chumley.

"He's the least of your worries! After all, now it's my turn, and I have Dark Blade attack your life points directly!" shouted Juan and Dark Blade slashed Chumley.

Chumley- 0000/ Juan- 1650

"And that's the end of this duel…" said Juan.

Chumley fell to his knees. Jaden and Syrus stared at him sadly. Juan bent his head down in guilt and finally said one last thing to Chumley.

"Chumley, I can tell that you think you're a horrible duelist, but the truth is you're not…"

Chumley looked up at him in shock. Their enemy has just complimented him.

"This was a great match, but I'm still your enemy, so now, I have to go, but as soon as this is over, I'll look forward to a rematch, huh?" asked Juan, and Chumley smiled.

"Yeah! I look forward to it, too!" said Chumley.

"Yeah, but now, I must meet Edward at where he hides until I find another one of you seven to duel" with one last smile towards them, he walked into the forest where he would find his fellow Chosen One.

"Man, Chum! You dueled really awesome back there!" said Jaden.

"Yeah, but now the Chosen Ones only have six more of us to beat!" said Syrus.

"But now we're tied up! I beat Edward, and Juan beat Chumley…" said Jaden, and he looked at Chumley "Hey, I sorry for reminding you about that, Man"

"Nah, it's alright… I mean, yeah, I do miss out on a lot of action, but after this duel with Juan, I think I finally learned that I really don't wanna be one of the seven anymore. You were right, Jaden! These enemies you guys now have to face are strong! And they don't show any mercy!" said Chumley.

"So, now that you've lost, are you gonna stop coming with us to these duels with the Chosen Ones?" asked Syrus.

"No way! I said I wouldn't **_be in_** the action, but I didn't say that I wouldn't watch it!" he said, and they all laughed.

"Yeah, but let's get back to the dorms and let the others know about Juan! He's gonna come back, and maybe, he might try to beat them, too!" said Jaden, as he ran in the direction of the Slifer Dorms.

"Wait up, Jay!" shouted Syrus, running after him.

"Aw, Man! I just lost a duel and now I have to run! Seriously, can't we just walk?" asked Chumley, running after them.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a camera hiding up in a tree. There seemed to be a few of them throughout the forest, and they all looked from where Jaden, Syrus and Chumley left, to where Juan left.

"So… Edward lost, huh? Well… As long as Juan's still around, I won't need to send any of you, yet" said the one with gray hair and the white suit.

"Aw, c'mon! Juan can't duel for his life in our dimension! It was all luck! Anyone of us

could've beaten that koala look-alike!" shouted someone.

"Yes, and that's why he won't easily win against the others, so he might actually lose, and you guys can have your chance to duel these seven"

"You mean six" said another.

"Ah, yes. Six"

"One question: What should we call you? We never got your name, whoever you are"

"My name? You can call me Ed… Ed Phoenix"

* * *

Gemini24- There's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And I hope more of you noticed that Chumley wasn't supposed to be there, or else you are stupid! But I didn't have anyone else, and I didn't want to use Crowler, so I had to use him! Forgive me, please! Here's the preview for the next chapter!

_Preview: _

"So, we're tied up, then?" asked Alexis.

"_Yeah, Edward's done, and so is Chumley. We're back where we started" said Jaden._

"_No, we're not, Jaden. If Juan duels another one of us and wins, we'll be in trouble" said Bastion._

"_And that's why I'm gonna duel him!" They looked at the one who volunteered._

"_Chazz? You wanna duel Juan?" asked Jaden._

"_Oh yeah! Jaden, you're the one that defeated most of the Shadow Riders, so now it's our turn to duel! So, you're gonna take a sabbatical for now!" said Chazz._

"_But-" started Jaden, but Chazz glared at him "…Alright, I'll stay out of them… For now" _

"_Good, now get ready Juan What's-your-name, because the Chazz is coming after you!" _

_End Preview_

Syrus- Wow, what a preview! Stay tuned for the next chapter "Chazzing It Up With Juan!". Read and Review, please!


	3. Time for the Chazz!

Gemini24- Well, I haven't gotten much reviews for this story, lately, but I just love this story and just have to continue it!

Syrus- Well, I guess the story should start soon, huh?

Gemini24- Yeah, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 3- Chazzing It Up With Juan!

Juan silently walked past the trees in the woods. After his duel with Chumley, he went to look for his friend, Edward. A Chosen One, but for some reason, didn't come back to the headquarters of the others. It was getting late, too, so he tried to find him before nightfall.

But he knew where he went. The one that told all of them about this, Ed Phoenix, found him in an abandoned log cabin near the ocean. As he walked past more trees, the cabin came into view. But he didn't only see that, he saw that his friend Edward was outside staring at the ocean.

He walked up to him, and Edward noticed. He turned towards him and smirked.

"So, they beat you already?" asked Edward.

"Actually, no, they didn't. I may suck back at home, Edward, but there are times when I will win" said Juan.

Edward looked at him surprised.

"You won against someone? One of those certain seven, I'm thinking?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, the one known as Chumley" answered Juan.

Edward's smirk left his face and he turned back towards the ocean.

"Are you kidding? Anyone of us could've beaten that doof of a duelist" said Edward.

"He's gotten better since his last duel. He's even learned from his mistakes, and that's what a true duelist needs to do. Besides, I start out with the easy and you were warned by Ed about the Jaden kid easily defeating most of those Shadow Riders" said Juan.

"Yes, but I thought it was a bluff. No one's that good at dueling, but I see I was wrong" said Edward.

"You're just jealous because back at home, you'd always lose to our other friends" said Juan, and Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I just never got the cards I needed during those times. I could've beaten Jaden if I had drawn the right cards" said Edward.

"Well, whatever your excuse is, the others aren't going to be happy to know that you've befriended the enemy" said Juan.

"You should talk! You befriended them, too!" shouted Edward, turning towards him.

"Chill, Ed, chill! I know that, and that's why I need to stay here with you for awhile until I beat the rest of them" said Juan, and Edward laughed loudly.

"You? Beat all of them? Yeah right! You were one of the worst duelists at our school!" said Edward.

"But I was also one of the only ones who still played! So there are lots who could've done worst than me!" said Juan "And speaking of dueling, tomorrow, I'm gonna duel another one of those seven and win!"

"I'll look forward to watching it" said Edward.

"Good, but for now, we should rest it off" said Juan, walking inside the cabin.

Edward stared at him, but took one last glance at the ocean and followed his fellow Chosen One into the cabin.

* * *

The next morning, in Pr. Banner's classroom, Jaden and the others, except Zane who was not in their class, were talking as the rest of the period was free time. Jaden had told the others about Juan, and that Chumley had lost to him.

"This sounds bad" said Alexis "Now that one of us is down, this 'Juan' person has to beat the rest of us in order to take over the school"

"And what's more, even if we defeat this one, there are more of them we'll have to duel, and they may be even worse than the Shadow Riders" noted Bastion.

Jaden shook his head at that, and they all looked at him questionably.

"Guys, I don't think so. After all, Edward said that they weren't even trying to take our souls. They were just… Dueling, like any other person" said Jaden.

"That may be true, but what if he's lying?" asked Syrus.

"Well, if he was, Juan would've taken Chumley's soul for losing, right? And he didn't, so I don't think they're all that bad. Edward even gave us a warning about the other Chosen Ones, and that's not anything near the way the Shadow Riders acted" said Jaden.

"Well, if you ask me, this is all bogus! Just some prank to make us look like idiots!" said Chazz.

"It can't be!" said Bastion.

"And why not?" asked Chazz.

Bastion smirked "They wouldn't have to go through all of this trouble to make _you_ look like an idiot" he said, and they all laughed.

"Aw, shut it!" shouted Chazz.

"So, we're tied up, then?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, Edward's done, and so is Chumley. We're back where we started" said Jaden.

"No, we're not, Jaden. If Juan duels another one of us and wins, we'll be in trouble" said Bastion.

"And that's why I'm gonna duel him!" They looked at the one who volunteered.

"Chazz? You wanna duel Juan?" asked Jaden.

"Oh yeah! Jaden, you're the one that defeated most of the Shadow Riders, so now it's our turn to duel! So, you're gonna take a sabbatical for now!" said Chazz.

"But-" started Jaden, but Chazz glared at him "…Alright, I'll stay out of them… For now"

"Good, now get ready Juan What's-your-name, because the Chazz is coming after you!" he shouted.

* * *

Later that day, they all went back to where Chumley and Juan first dueled. Zane came along, too, against Syrus' wishes. Once at the area, Chazz started looking around and shouted into the woods.

"Hey, Juan! Come out and face me! The Chazz Princeton!" shouted Chazz.

"Fine! Here I am!" shouted Juan, jumping down from a tree.

"So, you're the one that defeated Chumley? You don't look so great" insulted Chazz.

"Oh yeah? I could say the same for you! Let's do this!" shouted Juan, working his duel disk.

"That's fine with me!" said Chazz.

"DUEL!"

Chazz- 4000/ Juan- 4000

"I'll start this duel with a bang!" shouted Juan, taking a card "Especially since I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1800) in attack mode! And I'll end with one card face-down!"

"Fine! I draw!" said Chazz "And I'll start with Chthonian Solder (ATK: 1200) in attack mode! And then I'll put down two face-downs and end!" shouted Chazz.

"What would be the point of that move?" asked Alexis.

"There would be no point! Which is why I will first draw, and then I'll play Release Restraint! I sacrifice one Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (ATK: 2600) in attack mode and attack your soldier!" he shouted, and Chazz's Chthonian Soldier shattered into pieces.

"Ha! You fell for it! When you destroy Chthonian Soldier, you take the same amount of damage that I take!" shouted Chazz.

Chazz- 2600/ Juan- 2600

"That was pretty stupid of you, Juan"

They all turned towards the trees to see Edward watching the duel.

"Hey, Edward!" shouted Jaden, waving at him.

"Hey…" replied Edward, not turning to him.

"Wow, how cold" said Alexis.

"Nah, we're still enemies, technically, so we have to make like we are" said Jaden.

They all turned back to the duel, in which was still pretty much a tie. Chazz kept his cool, but Juan seemed to be struggling.

"It's my turn, and I summon Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200) in attack mode, but then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my other Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200) in attack mode and end my turn!" he shouted.

"What is he doing? No matter how much soldiers he has, he still can't beat that Gearfried" said Alexis.

"Whatever strategy Chazz has, it must be a good one, he's risking a lot" said Bastion.

"It's my turn!" said Juan, taking a card "And I'll play the spell card, Heavy Storm! All of our face-down spell or trap cards go to your graveyard! And then I'll play my face- down, Dark Hole! All of our monsters go to the graveyard"

"But what's the point? Now Juan's lost his strongest monster!" said Syrus.

"Not really. He's still able to Normal summon a monster" said Zane.

"That's right, because now I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force (ATK: 2200) in attack mode and attack you directly!" shouted Juan.

Chazz fell to the ground yelling in pain, and everyone could only watch as he was slowly being beaten by Juan.

Chazz- 0400/ Juan- 2600

"Chazz! C'mon! You can do it!" shouted Jaden.

"I…I don't think I can" said Chazz.

Juan stared at him in disappointment. Chazz didn't dare look at him, but at the ground, already accepting defeat, but then Juan had an idea.

"Of course he can't. No one as easy as him could win against me" said Juan, and everyone stared at him, even Edward.

"W-What?" asked Chazz.

"You heard me! You think you're so great, but you can't live up to your own name, Chazz! You say you're the best, but you're not even gonna finish this duel! If I knew you'd be so easy, I would've dueled you first instead of Chumley!" he shouted.

Chazz's eyes narrowed and he stood.

"Shut your mouth! I can and will live up to my name! I'm a great duelist and I'll prove it to you with my next turn!" he shouted.

Alexis stared at Juan in disbelief.

'_Am I hallucinating? Or did Juan just help Chazz out?' _she thought '_Maybe… they're not evil at all…'_

Chazz took a card.

_You go, boss! _

'_Huh? Ojama Yellow? What're you doing here you annoying wretch?' _thought Chazz.

_We're rooting you on! We're your friends! C'mon and show him how to Chazz it up!_

'… _Of course, thanks…'_ thought Chazz.

"First, I'll summon Armed Dragon LV. 3 (ATK: 1200) in attack mode, and then I'll play the spell card, Level Up! I send one monster with 'LV' in its name so I can summon the higher LV monster. That means I'll get rid of Armed Dragon LV. 3 so I can summon Armed Dragon LV. 5 (ATK: 2400) in attack mode!" shouted Chazz.

"But even if he does attack, it wouldn't do much good because Juan still has more Life points than him!" shouted Chumley.

"Duh! That's why I'm not gonna attack, yet! I'm gonna use his special ability, first! I'll send one monster from my hand to my graveyard to destroy a monster on your side of the field, but only if its attack points are equal or lower than the monster I sent! And I send my Armed Dragon LV. 7 (ATK: 2800)!" he shouted.

Juan's Goblin Elite Attack Force was shattered into pieces.

"I'll have my Armed Dragon attack you directly! And then I'll put down a face-down to end" shouted Chazz.

Juan fell to his knees in pain, but slowly got up.

Chazz- 0400/ Juan- 0200

Jaden and the others cheered for Chazz, and Edward only looked at Juan.

"Good move, but I'm afraid to say that you've still lost! I play Monster Reborn and bring back Gearfried the Swordsmaster (ATK: 2600) in attack mode and play the spell card Lightning Sword, adding 800 attack points to Gearfried (ATK: 3400) and he'll attack your Armed Dragon!" shouted Juan.

"This is bad! Not only will it destroy Chazz's Armed Dragon, but the rest of his life points!" shouted Bastion.

"Not so fast! I have my face-down out! Trap Hole! Your monster is now destroyed!" shouted Chazz, and Gearfried the Swordsmaster shattered into pieces.

"Fine, I'll end with a face-down!" shouted Juan.

"Not with what I've got planned! I'll play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of that face-down! And then Armed Dragon will attack you directly and finish you off!" he shouted.

The Armed Dragon yet again attacked Juan, and he fell to the ground in defeat.

Chazz- 0400/ Juan-0000

"There! I told you!" said Chazz, and Juan stood.

"Yeah, you sure did" said Juan, and Chazz stared at him questionably.

"Now, things will get interesting, huh?" asked Edward, walking up to Juan.

"Yep, so I suggest you get ready, because our friends don't take defeat quite easy" said Juan to Jaden and the others "And Chazz…"

Chazz looked at him.

"…Great duel… You _are_ a great duelist" he said, smiling.

Chazz smirked "You'd better believe it" he said.

They nodded and left into the woods again. Without another word, Jaden and the others started walking back, until a question came across Alexis.

"Hey Jaden?" she asked.

"Yeah, Lex?"

"Who do you think is making the Chosen Ones duel us?"

They all stopped and looked at where Edward and Juan left.

"I don't know, but we should get ready for them. After all, I don't think we'll find him until we finish off the other 5 Chosen Ones" said Zane.

The cameras in the trees zoomed in on them as they walked back to the school.

"Ed, who is your boss, the one that made you get us here?" asked someone.

"That will remain a mystery to all of you until you defeat the other six" he replied "We are now losing by one person, and if you ever want to get back home, I suggest that you do better than those traitors you call friends!"

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted.

"Now get ready, because I've got a job for one of you" said Ed "It's about time those traitors come back to our side…"

* * *

Gemini24- Ooh! What is Ed Phoenix planning now? Find out in the next chapter! Here's the preview!

_Preview:_

"_What? What is this?" asked Jaden._

"_I found it in our room, Jay! Edward and Juan are gone!" shouted Syrus._

"_Why would the Chosen Ones kidnap their own?" asked Alexis._

_Jaden stared at the note._

"_Maybe… Maybe they know that they've befriended us! They'd think of them as traitors! We gotta help them!" shouted Jaden._

"_I don't know, it sounds like a trap" said Bastion._

"_Well, we can't just sit here!" shouted Jaden "Whoever this 'James' is, I'm gonna duel him to get them back!" _

"_Jaden, I already said that you're not gonna duel anymore Chosen Ones!" shouted Chazz_

"_And surprisingly, I agree with Chazz, which is why I'll duel James!" said Bastion, and they all looked at him._

"_Bastion… You sure?" he asked._

"_Well, any friend of your, Jaden, is a friend of mine" said Bastion._

_End Preview_

Jaden- If you have any questions, just ask… In a review, anyway! (Laughs)

All- (Sweat drop)

Jaden- (Laughs, gets knocked out by Gemini)

Gemini24- Read and Review if you wanna see the next chapter "Kidnapped Chosen Ones"! See ya!


	4. Kidnapped!

Gemini24- Here's the next chapter!

Syrus- Um, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, just the other characters

Gemini24- Yep! Oh, and if you noticed that in the 3rd chapter, I said that they were in Mr. Banner's room, I meant his old room before he left! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch.4 – Captured Chosen Ones

Edward and Juan were walking through the woods in silence. Now that they both lost to Jaden and the others, they had nothing to fight about. So, they walked quietly back to the cabin. But Edward broke the silence.

"You know, when we first got here, I wanted to go home as quickly as possible, but now… I wish I could stay forever…" he said.

Juan looked at him with a look that said he understood what he had meant.

"Yeah, I just wish the others could talk with us right now" said Juan, sadly.

Edward saw that they were reaching the cabin and that night was approaching. He thought about his home, with his other friends besides the ones that were with them now. Edward was one that never thought these things would happen, but now that this is happening, he just didn't act the same.

No matter how much it didn't show, he missed a little bit of everything. His family, his friends, his school, all of the things he used to have, and now that it was gone he just had no other choice but to have faith. And that's just what he did…

The problem was, that his faith was towards something else other than his own problems right now…

"Don't worry, Juan. Jaden and the others will probably be strong enough for the others. I believe in them…" said Edward, and Juan looked at him questionably.

"But Edward- If they don't defeat them, we won't get home!" said Juan.

Something else then came across to Edward's mind.

"I know that, but then, we can just start over! Don't you see?" said Edward.

"…What?" asked Juan.

"If we stay, we can make new friends. Be friends with people who we'd find a lot better than our friends back home! Wouldn't you want that? People say I'm a jerk, that I'm annoying because of the way I act, but I want that to stop! I'd rather stay than go back!" he shouted.

Juan looked down at his feet. Edward was right. To everyone at their school, they weren't even noticed. If someone said their names, people would ask- Who? No one knew them because they were either annoying, unnoticed to the world, or just plain outsiders.

That brought up something else. It was because they dueled that people thought of them as losers. Edward's friend thought the whole game was stupid, but he still played it. But being here, they're in a school where everyone duels, and finds it cool! So, maybe they were all better off without going back home.

No, scratch that, they were definitely better off not going back home.

Suddenly, they heard rustling sounds around them. They both looked around, but since it was dark, now, they couldn't see a thing. Not even the shadow of someone running back and forth from behind the trees.

"Hey, whoever is out here had better show himself!" shouted Edward.

Juan suddenly saw a shadow pass by him, but he was able to see the shadow's shape.

'_Hey… I know who that is!'_ he thought, and he turned towards Edward.

"Edward! The person out here is-" he started, but before he could finish, someone came up behind him and pushed him down to the ground and he scraped his knee.

"Hey!" shouted Edward, running to him, but tripped over something and fell into the ground spraining his ankle.

"Sorry, guys, but this was orders from Phoenix"

They looked up to the person causing their pain, and knew right away who it was… It was their friend, another Chosen One…

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday, and so, the entire gang (Except Syrus) was at the Slifer Dorms, figuring out the things confusing them the most.

"So, you've never heard of anyone who'd want to use these people, Atticus?" asked Alexis.

"Well, no. I've heard most of the Shadow Rider's plans, but using these teens wasn't one of them" he replied.

"So, this is the work of someone else that wants the school for something" said Zane.

"Yes, but first, we should find out why these teens are dueling in the first place, don't you agree?" asked Bastion, and they all nodded.

"Then let's go find Edward and Juan! They can answer our questions easy!" said Jaden.

"Not yet, Jaden. There's something else I'd like to point out" said Bastion, and everyone turned their attention to him.

"What is it, Bastion?" asked Alexis.

"After Chazz's duel with Juan, I did a little research on him and Edward, but the thing is that I found no record of them at all. The Japanese records, the United State records, I checked them all, but there was no indication that any of them were even born, it's like these teens just came out from nowhere" he said.

"So what? It's not like their aliens or anything" said Jaden.

"Hmm…" said everyone curiously, and Jaden did an anime fall.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he shouted at them.

"Well, I've got to say that it could be an idea, but there's a 10 percentchance of it being true" said Bastion.

"There shouldn't BE apercent on that being true!" shouted Chazz.

"Hey, it just came to me, but has anyone seen Syrus?" asked Chumley, and everyone looked around.

"Well, I've got no idea of where my brother is" said Zane.

"I wonder if he's dueling a Chosen One!" said Atticus, and everyone stood immediately, until they heard the little blunette shouting from a dorm room.

"JADEN!" shouted Syrus, running towards everyone.

"Hey, where've you been, Sy?" asked Jaden to his panting friend.

"There's… There's… Bad news, Jay!" panted Syrus.

They all surrounded him in curiosity.

"What're you talking about?" asked Jaden, and Syrus passed him a piece of paper.

Jaden read it to himself, and everyone looked over his shoulder, but there were too many people and it was crushing Jaden.

"Hey, hey, HEY! A LITTLE PERSONAL SPACE HERE?" shouted Jaden, and everyone backed off.

"Well, what's it say, then?" asked Chazz.

"It says: Come into the cabin near the cliffs and outside the woods. If you don't then your new friends will suffer the consequences… Signed, James Charleston?" said Jaden.

"Another Chosen One…" said Zane, and Jaden kept rereading the note.

"New friends? Who do you think he's talking about?" asked Chazz.

"What? What is this?" asked Jaden.

"I found it in our room, Jay! Edward and Juan are gone!" shouted Syrus.

"Why would the Chosen Ones kidnap their own?" asked Alexis.

Jaden stared at the note.

"Maybe… Maybe they know that they've befriended us! They'd think of them as traitors! We gotta help them!" shouted Jaden.

"I don't know, it sounds like a trap" said Bastion.

"Well, we can't just sit here!" shouted Jaden "Whoever this 'James' is, I'm gonna duel him to get them back!"

"Jaden, I already said that you're not gonna duel anymore Chosen Ones!" shouted Chazz

"And surprisingly, I agree with Chazz, which is why I'll duel James!" said Bastion, and they all looked at him.

"Bastion… You sure?" he asked.

"Well, any friend of yours, Jaden, is a friend of mine" said Bastion.

Jaden smiled, and nodded.

"Thanks, pal!" he said.

And with that, they started walking towards the cliff, but then stopped.

"Um, what cabin is this guy talking about?" asked Syrus.

"I believe if we walk around the island by the cliffs, we'll see it" answered Bastion, and they did that.

* * *

After a few hours, they reached the cabin Edward and Juan stayed in. They looked around, but found no sign of either of them. A grunt was heard from the cabin and Bastion seemed to be the only one to notice it.

"What was that?" asked Bastion, and everyone looked at him.

"What're you talking about? I didn't hear anything" said Syrus.

"Me, neither" said Alexis.

Bastion ran towards the cabin, with everyone else following a few feet behind. He burst through the cabin door and found Edward, along with Juan, unconscious in the corner of the room. He started walking towards them, and Edward started to wake up.

"Are you alright?" asked Bastion.

"N…No! Y-You have to get out!" said Edward, loudly enough for Juan to start coming to.

"What?" asked Bastion.

"It's a trap! James! He's right behind you!" shouted Edward, and Bastion turned around.

Indeed, there was a Chosen One right behind the cabin door and slammed it shut. Taking a key out from the pocket of his black sweatshirt, he locked it. Bastion stared in horror, as the others had not reached the cabin in time, and were now locked out.

Seeing as there were windows, they looked in through them, but they had locks as well, and could only watch.

"Hey? He's a big guy, too!" said Jaden.

"Um, that wasn't very nice, Jay" said Syrus.

"And what's with you guys in always wearing sweatshirts?" asked Chumley.

"Can we just get back to the main topic, boys?" asked Alexis.

They all turned their attention back to Bastion and James inside the cabin.

"Hey, sorry about this, but this is orders" said James.

"Aren't you a little tired of being a pushover, James?" asked Edward.

"Um…" he started, but Bastion interrupted.

"Look, I apologize for having to ask, but what do you want?" asked Bastion.

"Apology accepted, but I only want to duel you" replied James.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant- What do you want with them?" he asked, referring to Edward and Juan "They've already been defeated"

"Um… Well, it's just that… Uh…" he started.

"You know, I don't think James knows what he's doing" noted Syrus.

"I don't think so, either, so this may be easier than I thought" said Jaden.

But Edward and Juan knew better than that.

"Don't let your guard down! He's a great duelist! We should know!" shouted Juan.

"Thanks for the compliments. You're gonna need them to use on our boss once we get back to the others" said James, and if Edward's ankle weren't sprained, he would've stood up and punched him.

"So, are you ready, Bastion? Mr. Formula Duelist?" asked James, and everyone gaped.

"How did he know Bastion's nickname?" asked Syrus.

"I've gotten a lot of information before coming here" said James "It was provided by our boss"

"And just who is your boss?" asked Bastion.

"That is none of your business. Are you ready to duel?" he asked again.

"Alright, if it's to get these two back, I'm ready!"

"Oh, and just which deck are you going to choose?" asked James.

Bastion opened up his blazer, and took out a deck.

"My recently constructed one! A mix of most of my monsters!" said Bastion, and every stared in awe.

"Wow, Bastion was sure prepared for these Chosen Ones" said Alexis.

"DUEL!"

Bastion- 4000/ James- 4000

"I'll go first!" shouted James, drawing a card "And I summon Marauding Knight (ATK: 1200) in attack mode! And then two face-downs will do it!" said James.

"Alright!" said Bastion, taking a card "And I summon White Magician Pikeru (ATK: 1200) in attack mode! And I'll play two face-downs to end!"

"Fine! I draw! And then I'll summon Command Knight (ATK: 1200) in attack mode!And then I'll play the spell card, Giant Trunade, which puts all spells and traps back into our hands! And then, I'll have Command Knight attack White Magician Pikeru!" he said.

"But then both monsters will be destroyed!" said Syrus.

"I know, and that is why I'm gonna play my spell card, Malevolent Nuzzler, which will add 700 attack points to Command Knight (ATK: 1900)! Now attack!" shouted James, and White Magician Pikeru shattered to pieces.

Bastion stared sadly at his destroyed monster.

Bastion- 3100/ James- 4000

"Aw, did I destroy your little girlfriend, Bastion?" asked James, and Bastion shook his head furiously.

"Uh, girlfriend? You don't think-" started Chumley.

"Bastion really does have a card crush!" said Syrus, cheerfully.

Bastion bowed his head in embarrassment, and James continued his turn.

"But she's not the least of your worries, because then I'll have Marauding Captain attack your life points directly!" he shouted.

Bastion- 1900/ James- 4000

"Bastion! Don't give up!" shouted Jaden from outside.

"I know that you can beat this pushover!" shouted Syrus.

Bastion was on the ground, having trouble recovering from the pain. He didn't know why, but for some reason, the pain wouldn't stop.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked James, concerned.

"Hold it! Why are you concerned? I thought we were enemies!" said Bastion, through his grinding teeth.

"Well, I only did this because… We… If I don't beat you- but you're hurt!" said James, at a definite loss for words.

Thing was, Bastion was, too.

"James, you can't be a pushover for the rest of your life!" shouted Edward.

"I'm not doing this just because I have to! I'm also doing this so we can-" he started, but stopped seeing everyone's eyes.

"So you can what?" asked Bastion.

"It's none of your business! Just take your turn!" he said.

"Fine! My draw!" he shouted "And I activate Monster Reborn! Bringing back White Magician Pikeru! But then I'll sacrifice her to summon Hyozanryu (ATK: 2100) in attack mode! And I'll attack Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200)!" said Bastion.

Bastion- 1900/ James- 3100

"Good move, but it still isn't good enough to beat James" said Chazz.

"Well, I sure hope he's still got something planned" said Alexis.

"Don't worry! This is Bastion after all!" said Jaden.

"That's right!" he shouted "But I finish my turn with two face-downs, so you can go!"

"I will! I draw!" shouted James "And then I'll summon Unfriendly Amazon (ATK: 2000) in attack mode! And then I'll equip her with Lightning Blade, giving her 500 attack points! Just enough to destroy your Hyozanryu! Now attack, Unfriendly Amazon (ATK: 2500)!"

James' Unfriendly Amazon ran towards Bastion's Hyozanryu, but Bastion was always prepared for anything, especially this.

"Sorry, but I play my trap card Mirror Force! It negates your attack right back at all of your monsters in attack mode!" shouted Bastion, as Unfriendly Amazon and Command Knight shattered into pieces.

"Yeah! That's the Bastion we know and love!" shouted Jaden, and everyone, including the 3 Chosen Ones, looked at him "What? It's an expression!"

"Uh, moving on, then?" asked Bastion to James.

"Sure, but I end my turn with a face-down, so go on" said James.

"Well, first off, I summon Vorse Raider (ATK: 1900) in attack mode, and then I'll have him attack you directly!" he shouted.

"Sorry, but I have a trap! I have my own Mirror Force!" shouted James.

"Then it's over!" shouted Syrus.

"Bastion's gonna lose!" shouted Atticus.

"Not really! Because I have a trap as well! Trap Jammer! If you play a trap during my battle phase, I can negate the activation of one of your trap cards!" shouted Bastion.

James' Mirror Force faded away and Bastion's Vorse Raider attacked him.

Bastion-1900/ James- 1200

"And let's not forget my Hyozanryu! Attack him!" shouted Bastion.

"No! This- This can't be!" shouted James, as Hyozanryu attacked him, getting rid of the rest of his life points.

Bastion- 1900/ James- 0000

"Sorry, James, but you've lost" said Bastion.

"But… Now… How are we gonna get…" stuttered James, yet again at a loss for words.

"James, just calm down" said Edward, standing up on his good foot.

"But- I failed! How're we gonna get back-" started James, but Edward did the unthinkable.

BAM!

The next thing everyone knew, James was on the floor rubbing his cheek.

"Man, Edward! You punch hard! What was that for?" shouted James at his wobbling friend.

"For making me sprain my ankle" he said simply, holding out his hand.

James smiled.

"Heh, fair enough" said James, taking Edward's hand.

"It's good to have you with us, James" said Juan, having a hard time standing up.

"So, how's it feel to throw away the rulebook?" asked Edward.

"You know… It feels great" he replied.

* * *

Later, after they had been let out of the cabin, James apologized to Bastion. And realizing that they were hiding something, Jaden asked them the question he and the others were all thinking about.

"James, what are you guys hiding from us?" asked Jaden.

James, Edward, and Juan shifted uncomfortably. They had to tell them the truth sometime, but they knew that they couldn't do it, now. Fortunately, Bastion understood that.

"Jaden, they obviously can't tell us yet. I know that they will, but with the other half of their team still against us, it'd be better to wait" said Bastion, defending them.

"Thanks, Bastion" said James.

"Okay, as long as you tell us sooner of later!" said Jaden "So this is where you're staying?"

They all nodded.

"Uh, wow. Nice home you got there. We'll call you guys when we run into another Chosen friend of yours, 'kay?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, so you know who to call" said Edward.

"Who? The Ghostbusters?" said Jaden, laughing.

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at him. He kept on laughing until he noticed the silence.

"What? That was a good one, you guys!"

Unknown to them, they were still being watched. The cameras in the trees zoomed in on them, and Ed Phoenix was not happy at the moment.

"Almost half of our team is gone!" he shouted, pounding his hand into the table in the middle of their dark room.

"S-Sir, let m-me go n-next... I-I know I w-who to start out w-with!" someone stuttered.

"Well, I've got back-up plans, so you go, then! But do your best or don't bother coming back!" he shouted.

"Y-Yessir..."

* * *

Gemini24- Only certain people will figure out who's next… So, here's the preview for the next chapter!

_Preview:  
_

"_What's wrong, Alexis?" asked Jaden._

"_Jaden… I'm a little unsure about things" she replied._

"_Why? What's there to be unsure about?" _

"It's the Chosen Ones… I get the feeling that they have a different reason for dueling" she said "Like, if they beat us, something will happen for them. Something they really need"

"Well, what could it be? Maybe we should ask Edward" he said.

"_But Jaden, I think that's what they're hiding from us. They're hiding the one reason why they're dueling us, and it can't be just to take over the school. I don't think they even know that the school will be taken over if they win" she noted._

"_Well, maybe…" he started._

"_Well, anyway, I'm gonna head back to the dorms. Mindy and Jasmine are probably looking for me" she said, standing up._

"_Alright" he replied. _

"I apologize for having to interrupt, but you're not going anywhere! You first have to duel me!" said a big boy coming out from behind a tree.

"_Who's that?" asked Jaden._

"_Name's Dayton Yamamoto! And I challenge you to a duel, Alexis Rhodes!" he said_

_End Preview_

Gemini24- Well, there you have it! And this story will take a little long to finish, but I'll manage it!

Syrus- Read and review, please!


	5. All About Our Trust

Gemini24- So, here's the next chapter, and I know I didn't tell you the title for this chapter, so just find out by reading it today!

Syrus- Maybe you haven't noticed, Gem, but you don't have many people reading this story

Gemini24- Well, I love this story! So I'm gonna finish it!... It'd just… take a while…

Syrus- (Sweat drop)

Gemini24- Ahem… Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 5- The Sensitive Chosen One 

Everyone was really tired after Bastion's duel with James, so they took a long rest that night. Or some of them did. Zane Truesdale was outside at the harbor, as usual, thinking to himself as his friend, Alexis Rhodes, walked over to him.

"So, Zane? Giving any thought on trusting the Chosen Ones?" asked Alexis.

He didn't turn to her, but he did answer.

"I'm not sure. I don't trust anyone unless I know that they trust me" he replied.

She nodded, understanding him. She knew how Zane was, especially since her brother was his friend as well.

"So, what do you think we should do, then? I know it sounds weird, but I can trust them. I don't think they're that evil, Zane" she said.

"The thing is, I don't think they are, either" he said, and that surprised Alexis "But they are still hiding something from us, and I can't give away my trust knowing that I am not trustworthy to them"

"Yeah… I don't know how Jaden can do it so easily without thinking about it"

"It would be surprising that he even did think about it" said Zane.

She chuckled at that.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to the dorms. Tomorrow, we may run into another Chosen One, and maybe one of us may have to duel" she said.

"Well, if we do, maybe we'll find out more about them that could be useful to us" said Zane, and they started walking back to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Alexis woke up bright and early. But knowing that only she, Zane, and Bastion would be awake (Chazz always did complain about beauty sleep), she decided to take a walk. 

"Maybe Edward's found out some new information" she said, heading towards their cabin, but stopping.

'_Although, I'm still not sure whether I should go there alone or not'_ she thought.

She was right outside the woods, but not far from the Slifer dorms, and decided to see if Jaden and his other two friends were awake. Once there, she knocked on the door of their room, but heard a few voices inside.

"One, two- Draw! One, two- Draw! One, two- Jaden, get the door!" shouted Bastion.

'_Oh, their dueling exercises'_ thought Alexis, as Jaden opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Lex!" he said, grinning as usual.

"Hey, Jaden. Um, I was gonna visit Edward, Juan, and James to see if they know about any of the other Chosen Ones coming here, but I'm not too sure about them, yet, so did any of you wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure! We'll come, Lex! Besides, it's better than these duel exercises" he whispered to her.

* * *

On the way to the cabin, Alexis thought a little more about the Chosen Ones. But as she was thinking, Bastion was shouting at Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley about their dueling exercises. They approached the cabin and Jaden knocked on the door. 

There was no answer, and he knocked again, but there was still no answer. He turned the handle of the doorknob and went inside, as it was unlocked. They looked around, only to find that Edward, Juan, and James were sleeping on the floor, snoring.

They stared at them, and Alexis was a little annoyed that she got up to walk through the woods just to find them being lazy. She stomped her foot on James' hand and he screamed his loudest in pain as he was now awake.

Because of his loud outburst, Edward and Juan woke up screaming as well. Alexis finally got off of James' foot and they all stopped screaming. The two of them looked at her as James' cradled his sore hand.

"Sorry 'bout your hand, but I am here for answers, boys" said Alexis, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" asked Juan, yawning.

"I wanted to know if you've seen any of your friends. You know, any Chosen Ones?" asked Bastion.

"Well, no, not that we know of" answered Edward, getting up.

"Yeah, but it's been real quiet lately, so someone should pop up soon" said Juan.

"Well, if someone does, you let us know, alright?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, of course" answered James.

They all nodded and they left the cabin. Alexis was still thinking about trusting them or not, especially with what Zane had said to her earlier.

_I don't trust anyone unless I know that they trust me_

She had to agree with Zane. They were hiding something from all of them, and until they give up their secret, it's no use.

She decided to think about this some more, so she turned back to the others and told them that she'd meet them later. With that, she walked towards the cliffs.

* * *

Looking out at the ocean, Alexis sighed to herself. She at a loss right now, and couldn't think of what to do. After all, these teenagers could've somehow been brainwashed or tricked like her brother had been. 

But the problem was how to prove it. They wouldn't say anything, and so, there was nothing they could do to help until they know the truth.

She noticed that someone was behind her and turned around swiftly. It was Jaden.

"Oh, sorry, Jaden" she apologized.

"It's alright" he replied, sitting next to her by the cliff.

They sat there in silence. They were both thinking about the same thing. They were thinking about The Chosen Ones. Although, Jaden noticed that Alexis had been acting weird lately, and finally asked.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" asked Jaden.

"Jaden… I'm a little unsure about things" she replied.

"Why? What's there to be unsure about?"

"It's the Chosen Ones… I get the feeling that they have a different reason for dueling" she said "Like, if they beat us, something will happen for them. Something they really need"

"Well, what could it be? Maybe we should ask Edward" he said.

"But Jaden, I think that's what they're hiding from us. They're hiding the one reason why they're dueling us, and it can't be just to take over the school. I don't think they even know that the school will be taken over if they win" she noted.

"Well, maybe…" he started.

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna head back to the dorms. Mindy and Jasmine are probably looking for me" she said, standing up.

"Alright" he replied.

"I apologize for having to interrupt, but you're not going anywhere! You first have to duel me!" said a big boy coming out from behind a tree.

"Who's that?" asked Jaden.

"Name's Dayton Yamamoto! And I challenge you to a duel, Alexis Rhodes!" he said

They both stared at him. It really was a wonder how all of these Chosen Ones had appeared out of nowhere wasn't it?

"I thought Edward said there were no Chosen Ones here, yet!" shouted Alexis.

"You know how long ago that was, Lex? You've been here about 2 hours now!" said Jaden.

"Well, she'll have to stay a little longer for a duel" said Dayton.

"Fine, I accept your challenge!" she replied.

They both got their duel disk out.

"DUEL!"

"Ladies first?" asked Dayton.

"Sure. I draw!" said Alexis, taking a card "And I summon Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1000) in attack mode! And I'll put two face-downs to end!"

"C'mon, you can do it, Alexis!" shouted Jaden, watching them as Zane and the others showed up, along with Edward, James, and Juan.

"What's going on?" asked Syrus.

"Alexis is dueling a Chosen One!" replied Jaden.

"DAYTON?" shouted Edward, James, and Juan at the same time.

"Uh, hey, guys" replied Dayton.

"Man, Alexis has no challenge at all" whispered Edward.

"I agree" replied Juan.

"Guys, that's mean" said James.

"Whatever, it's my turn!" shouted Dayton, drawing a card "And I'll summon Elemental Hero Bursinatrix (ATK: 1200) in attack mode! And then she'll attack your Cyber Tutu!"

"HUH? What is with you Chosen Ones in having most of MY cards?" shouted Jaden, as everyone sweat dropped.

As Bursinatrix started towards Cyber Tutu, one of Alexis' face-down cards flipped upwards.

"Sorry, but I play my trap card Double Passe! I take the damage from your attack, and Cyber Tutu will attack you directly!" she said

Bursinatrix passed Cyber Tutu and attacked Alexis. As she bent down in pain, she motioned Cyber Tutu to attack Dayton.

"AAH!" shouted Dayton, bending down like Alexis to deal with the pain.

Everyone cheered for Alexis, including Edward and the other two. Dayton stared at them in disgust.

"What're you doing? Cheering for our enemy? Our boss will not be happy with this!" he said.

"But he's probably not happy to see that you're losing, Dayton" shouted Juan.

"Well, your glasses need to be cleaned, Juan, because I'm not losing!"

"Huh?" asked Juan.

"He's right. Dayton has two-hundred more Life points than Alexis right now" said Zane.

Alexis- 2800/ Dayton- 3000

"Well, than I put a face-down to end!" said Dayton.

"Fine!" she said, taking a card "Because I'll play Pot of Greed! It lets me draw two cards! And then I'll summon Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200) in attack mode! And then I'll have Cyber Tutu attack you directly!"

"Did you forget about my Bursinatrix? You'll only destroy your own monster!" said Dayton.

"I guess you don't know her special ability! When you have a monster with higher attack points than hers, she can attack you directly! So GO!" she shouted, and Cyber Tutu attacked Dayton once again.

Alexis- 2800/ Dayton- 2000

"Dayton's losing… Badly" said Edward. The other two could only nod.

"And I'll end my turn with another face-down!" she said.

"Well, I-I draw!" he said "And then I'll summon the Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000)

In attack mode! And then I'll activate the spell card Polymerization! It will fuse from my hand Clayman and Bursinatrix to make The Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (DEF: 2500) in Defense mode! And when he's in defense mode, he can attack you directly!"

Dayton's Rampart Blaster shot his gun at Alexis, having her take damage to her life points. She bent down in pain again.

Alexis- 1800/ Dayton- 2000

"And I'll end my turn with the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" he said as a bunch of swords surrounded the field.

"Not licious! Now she can't attack him for 3 turns" noted Chumley.

"And I think 3 turns is more than what Dayton will need with Rampart Blaster on the field!" said Bastion.

"She's finished!" shouted Chazz in disbelief.

'_Thanks for the support, guys'_ thought Alexis, sarcastically.

"Well, now that it's my turn, I draw!" she said, looking at the card in relief "And I'll activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Sorry! I play my face-down Magic Jammer!" he said, about to discard a card to use its effect.

"No, not really! I play my other face-down! Seven Tools of the Bandit! It negates the activation of one of your trap cards!" she said.

"No! My swords!" he said as they disappeared.

"And then I'll activate my own Polymerization to fuse from my hand Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to make Cyber Blader (ATK: 2100) in attack mode!" she said.

"But she still can't destroy my Rampart Blaster! Especially since it's in defense mode!" noted Dayton.

"Yeah, but it could destroy your Avian! But I'm not going to do that, because I _can_ destroy your Rampart Blaster!" she said, and Dayton's eyes widened.

"How?" he asked.

"It's all because of Blader's special ability! Since you have two monsters out, her attack points are doubled! So go, Cyber Blader (ATK: 4200)! Attack Rampart Blaster!" she said, and Cyber Blader slashed Dayton's monster into pieces.

"No! My Rampart Blaster!" said Dayton.

"And I end my turn with a face-down" she said.

"Grr. It's my turn, and I draw!" he said, smiling at his drawn card "And I play the spell card Fusion Recovery! I get to take Polymerization and a fusion material monster from my graveyard and into my hand! And I'll activate Polymerization so I can fuse from my hand, my old Bursinatrix with Avian to make the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100) in attack mode!"

"Aw man! This doesn't look good for Alexis, because even if he destroys Flame Wingman when attacking Cyber Blader, who is now back to 2100 attack points, Alexis will still take damage to her life points equal to her monster's attack points, and that means-" started Jaden.

"That she's lost" finished Syrus.

"Go, Flame Wingman! Destroy her Cyber Blader!" shouted Dayton.

"NO! Not today! I activate my face-down! Mirror Force!" she said, and Flame Wingman's attack was negated back at him, destroying him.

"Flame Wingman!" shouted Dayton.

"He's the least of your worries, because it's my turn! Now that you're defenseless, I'll have Cyber Blader attack you directly, ending this duel!" she shouted.

* * *

From the tree cameras, Ed Phoenix and the last three Chosen Ones were watching Dayton's duel, but they weren't happy with the upcoming results at all. 

"He had it! He had the duel and now he's gonna lose!" said one of them.

"No, he's not" said Ed, and they looked at him.

"Remember the box I had you three place near that cliff last night?" he asked, and they nodded "Well, that's what's gonna save him in this duel. Just press that button over there" he said, pointing.

One of the teens approached it and pressed it. Then turned back to the cameras to see what was gonna happen.

* * *

Back at the duel, Cyber Blader was coming towards Dayton, but then, a weird shaking was felt by the cliffs. Everyone thought it was an earthquake, but then the ground under Alexis, who was near the edge of the cliff, gave in, and she started to fall off. 

"ALEXIS!" shouted everyone, but the shaking knocked all of them off their feet, and they couldn't help her.

She screamed as she was about to fall to her death, but then someone grabbed her hand. She looked up as the shaking started to stop. The person who had saved her was Dayton, who had his other hand on the cliff, hanging on for both of their sakes.

As soon as they saw it, everyone, including Edward, James, and Juan, had ran to them and pulled them up.

"Um… Thanks, Dayton. You saved my life" said Alexis.

Dayton could only stare at the ground, but he said something.

"Y-You're welcome" he said.

She smiled, and stood from the ground.

"Wow, Dayton. I guess you have gotten better since" he said.

"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" said Dayton.

"But where did that shaking come from?" asked Juan.

"It wasn't something we knew of" said James.

"It'll probably remain a mystery. Only until we figure out who your boss is" said Zane.

They all looked at each other in confusion. But then Jaden asked a question.

"So, who won the duel? Alexis?" asked Jaden.

She shook her head.

"Nope. No one wins. The duel was interrupted, so it would have to be a draw" she said.

"So, you're not finished then, huh?" asked Syrus to Dayton.

"No, I guess not. That means I'll have to duel another one of you, but tomorrow, because it's getting late, now" said Dayton.

"That's fine with us, Dayton. See you tomorrow" said Jaden.

They nodded and went back into the forest. Jaden and the others then talked about it.

"I don't know. It's kind of a coincidence, huh? That right before Dayton lost, the whole cliff falls down, postponing the duel?" asked Syrus.

"Indeed. Look over here" said Bastion, kneeling by the cliffs and looking down "You can smell gun powder, telling you that there was a bomb here"

"But… Dayton wouldn't do that. After all, he saved me from falling" said Alexis.

"Then… there's someone that didn't want you to win. Someone working along side the Chosen Ones secretly. If they didn't do this, then someone else did" said Chazz.

"But who? That's the question" said Atticus, who was with them the entire time.

They thought about it for a while, but seeing as they couldn't do anything that day, they headed back to their dorms for some rest.

* * *

Back with Ed Phoenix, the last three teens were yelling at him. 

"What was that! DYNAMITE? That was not part of the plan, Phoenix!" shouted one of them.

"You had us endanger another human being just so we can win, unfairly?" shouted another one.

"Well, if your friend was a better duelist, we wouldn't have had to go to drastic measures!" shouted Ed.

They were in complete silence.

"Now it's time that you learned your place in this dimension! Remember that if you want to get home, I'm your only way!" he shouted at them.

"Yes, sir…" they all replied.

* * *

Gemini24- Well, that's it for this chapter, now if anyone wants to see it, here's the preview! 

_Preview: _

"So, I heard from Edward that Dayton wants to duel you this time, Jaden" said Alexis.

"_You went over there again?" asked Zane._

_  
"Zane, I already told you that I trust them, so now we just have to beat the rest of their friends in a duel so we can get some real answers" said Alexis._

"_Well, what other choice do we have? Where's Dayton now?" asked Jaden._

"_Right here" _

_They looked at the trees. Edward and the other three were there._

"_And we need to tell you something… But… We agreed to tell you if you defeat me in a duel, Jaden" said Dayton, shyly._

"_Alright then, Dayton! Let's throw down!" shouted Jaden._

"_Fine then" he replied._

'_Now it's all up to this duel! We are about to find out the truth about the Chosen Ones once and for all!' thought Jaden, working his duel disk._

_End Preview_

Gemini24- Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story, "The Truth of the Chosen Ones Pt. 1"

Syrus- Read and Review, please!


	6. The Chosen Truth Pt 1

Gemini24- Sorry that this was taking so long, but I still have two more stories to finish!

Syrus- Um, is this story gonna be finished anytime soon?

Gemini24- That depends… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 6- The Truth of the Chosen Ones Pt. 1 

Jaden Yuki tossed and turned in his bed at night. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Alexis and Dayton's duel.

_Flashback:_

_Back at the duel, Cyber Blader was coming towards Dayton, but then, a weird shaking was felt by the cliffs. Everyone thought it was an earthquake, but then the ground under Alexis, who was near the edge of the cliff, gave in, and she started to fall off._

"_ALEXIS!" shouted everyone, but the shaking knocked all of them off their feet, and they couldn't help her._

_She screamed as she was about to fall to her death, but then someone grabbed her hand. She looked up as the shaking started to stop. The person who had saved her was Dayton, who had his other hand on the cliff, hanging on for both of their sakes._

_As soon as they saw it, everyone, including Edward, James, and Juan, had ran to them and pulled them up._

_End Flashback_

It had occurred to all of them that it wasn't an accident that it happened. They all smelled the dynamite, but Dayton and the others didn't even know about it. It couldn't have been their fault, but maybe someone else's. Someone that didn't want him, Zane, or any of the others to win this war against the Chosen Ones.

The question was: Why? Why is it that the Chosen Ones work for this person that desires to take over the school? That was one of the main mysteries. Another one was what the secret is that they're hiding. How are they supposed to be friends without being trusted?

There were so many things they didn't know about them, but Jaden already knew that they were good people. Why do they want to take over the school? Do they even _want_ to take over the school? If not, then why are they dueling? Those are the main questions to all seven of them.

But knowing that there was nothing more he could do, he went to sleep.

The next day after they had finished classes, Jaden met Alexis and she told him and the other protectors of the school something.

"So, I heard from Edward that Dayton wants to duel you this time, Jaden" said Alexis.

"You went over there again?" asked Zane.

"Zane, I already told you that I trust them, so now we just have to beat the rest of their friends in a duel so we can get some real answers" said Alexis.

"Well, what other choice do we have? Where's Dayton now?" asked Jaden.

"Right here"

They looked at the trees. Edward and the other three were there.

"And we need to tell you something… But… We agreed to tell you if you defeat me in a duel, Jaden" said Dayton, shyly.

"Alright then, Dayton! Let's throw down!" shouted Jaden.

"Fine then" he replied.

'Now it's all up to this duel! We are about to find out the truth about the Chosen Ones once and for all!' thought Jaden, working his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Jaden- 4000/ Dayton- 4000

"So, if Jaden defeats Dayton, we may actually get some answers around here" said Zane.

"Yes, indeed, and if we do find out the answers, we may be one step closer to stopping them from taking over the academy" said Bastion.

"It's all up to Jaden" said Alexis.

"I'll go first this time!" said Dayton, taking a card "And I summon Silent Magician LV. 4 (ATK: 1000) in attack mode! And then I place two cards face down to end!"

"Alright! Then I draw!" shouted Jaden.

"I forgot to tell you my monster's special ability! Every time you draw a card, he gains 500 attack points!" shouted Dayton.

"Hey, that's fine with me!" said Jaden "Because I put down two face-downs, and then I play Fusion Gate! I fuse Elemental Hero Bursinatrix and Avian to make Flame Wingman! But then I fuse him with Elemental Hero Sparkman to make the Elemental Hero Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500)"

Everyone stared in awe at Jaden's Flare Wingman.

"For some reason, that didn't seem very smart" said Syrus.

"That's because it wasn't. Jaden puts a strong monster on his field, and he's gonna attack Dayton's Silent Magician without thinking about his two face-downs" said Zane.

"Go, Flare Wingman!" shouted Jaden and Flare Wingman approached Silent Magician.

"Not so fast! I play my face-down! Mirror Force!" shouted Dayton, and Flare Wingman's attack hit an invisible wall.

"Sorry, but I have face-downs, as well! Mystical Space Typhoon! It will destroy that Mirror Force!" shouted Jaden, as a swirl of water came out of the card and destroyed Dayton's Mirror Force.

"Now that was pretty useless" said Syrus.

"I have to agree if you were talking about Dayton's Mirror Force" said Alexis.

Flare Wingman attacked Silent Magician, shattering it to pieces.

"It gets better because Flare Wingman's ability is that Dayton will take damage equal to his monster's attack points" said Chazz.

Jaden- 4000/ Dayton- 1500

"Fine, but I'm not finished, yet!" said Dayton, taking a card.

"Not yet, anyway" said Juan.

"Shut up, Juan!" said Edward and James.

"And I'll use Fusion Gates effect to fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Bursinatrix and Clayman to make the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (DEF: 2500) in defense mode! And as you know, when she's in defense mode, she can attack your life points directly with damage equal to half her attack points!"

With that, Rampart Blaster attacked Jaden, and he fell to his knees in pain.

Jaden- 3000/ Dayton-1500

"And I end with a face-down" he said.

"That was brilliant! Jaden's Flare Wingman has 2500 attack points, and Dayton's Rampart Blaster has 2500 defense points, so they're tied" said Bastion.

"You're really impressed with this, aren't you?" asked Atticus.

"Fine! Then I draw!" said Jaden, taking a card. "SWEET! I summon the Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500) in attack mode! And I'll have Flare Wingman attack your Rampart Blaster!"

"Sorry, but I've still got face-downs out! I play Spell Binding Circle! It negates the attack of as monster and that monster cannot attack until the card is destroyed!" said Dayton.

Flare Wingman stopped moving, and everyone seemed a little taken aback by Dayton's move.

"Wow, I never knew he had the guts to play that trap card" said Juan, and the other two punched him on the head.

"SHUT UP, JUAN!" they both shouted.

"There seems to be a disagreement, over there" noted Zane.

"No, not really" said James.

"No, there isn't!" said Edward.

"I disagree with that" said Juan.

They all sweat dropped at that. It was Dayton's turn, and he drew a card.

"…I'm sorry, Jaden… But this game is over…" said Dayton.

"What?" asked Jaden.

"I play Monster Reborn to summon back Silent Magician LV. 4! Then I'll sacrifice him so that I can summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) in attack mode! And then I'll switch Rampart Blaster into attack mode (ATK: 2000)!" he said.

"The Dark Magician? As in, _THE_ Dark Magician?" asked Chazz.

"That can't be! Only the King of Games, Yugi Motou possesses the Dark Magician!" said Bastion.

'_Nice one, Dayton. Now they're suspicious!' _thought Edward.

"And then I'll play Malevolent Nuzzler, giving my Dark Magician 700 attack points! Now attack Flare Wingman, Dark Magician (ATK: 3200)!" shouted Dayton.

From the pain of losing Life Points, Jaden bent down.

Jaden- 2300/ Dayton-1500

"And then Rampart Blaster can attack your Wildheart and end!" he shouted.

Jaden- 1800/ Dayton- 1500

"This is bad. Jaden has no monsters on the field, and Dayton has two monsters with 2000 attack points or more!" said Syrus.

"He'll have his work cut out for him, that's for sure" said Bastion.

"No way! He's gotten out of worse! Don't you remember his duel with Camyula?" asked Alexis, and Syrus shuddered at the memory.

"Fine! I draw!" shouted Jaden. '_And at the rate this is going, this may be my last draw, because if it's not something good, we'll never find out the truth, we'll be down by one more person, and then we'll be one step closer to losing the school!'_ he thought.

He looked at his card, and grinned.

"Sweet! I start with the spell card Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters on the field!" he said.

"But… Only I have monsters, so-" started Dayton.

"So your monsters are gone, but I can still summon one to the field! And I choose the Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) in attack mode! And he'll attack you directly!" shouted Jaden.

Jaden- 1800/ Dayton- 0000

Dayton stood his ground, even if he lost. He looked at Jaden and the others, knowing that now, he had to tell the truth, and with a nod of agreement from Edward, Juan, and James, he started to tell them.

"Jaden… Great duel, so now I have to tell you the truth… We're… We're from-"

Before he could continue, a voice was heard from behind of them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone had looked towards the trees.

"Is that?" started Syrus.

"Another Chosen One…" answered Zane.

The teenage boy wore jean shorts with a gray shirt that said BLAZERS on it. He also wore sneakers and had freckles, along with short brown hair brown eyes. He also had a golden medal around his neck.

"Steven? Is that you?" asked Dayton.

"Yeah, traitors! It's me!" he answered.

"Why are you here?" asked Edward.

"I'm here to finish what you've all failed at! Our mission to get back home, and yet, you're making friends with the people stopping us from getting there!" he shouted at them.

"You actually want to go back home, Steven?" asked Juan.

"And you actually want to stay here?" shouted Steven.

Hearing a little too much yelling, Jaden stepped in between the fighting Chosen Ones.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill, guys! If you're a Chosen One, are you gonna duel one of us?" asked Jaden.

"More importantly, Jaden: What do you mean by getting back home?" asked Bastion.

"Sorry, but you'll have to defeat me before you find out anything!" said Steven.

"Hey, that's so not licious! Jaden already defeated Dayton, so you should tell us anyway!" said Chumley.

"Dayton's not a challenge! You might as well have been dueling an ant, who can't even hold a duel disk!" said Steven.

"Well, that's a possibility… I already dueled a monkey" said Jaden.

"Moving on, I'll pick who I duel, and I'll duel…" he points his finger "YOU!"

Everyone looked at who he pointed to, and he pointed to Syrus.

Syrus' eyes were wide in fear, but he did promise himself that he would duel well to become like his brother or Jaden one day, so he hesitantly accepted.

"Alright, Sy! You can do this!" shouted Jaden.

"Yeah… Sure…" said Syrus, working the duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Syrus- 4000/ Steven- 4000

"I'll go first, if you don't mind" said Steven, taking a card "And I'll start with summoning Skilled Dark Magician (ATK: 1900) in attack mode! And then I'll end with a face-down.

"Alright! I-I draw" said Syrus "And I'll s-summon Gyroid in attack mode, and then I-I-I'll play the s-spell card Dark Door! We can only attack with one monster in our battle phases!"

"Sweet move!" shouted Jaden.

"I don't get it. How was that a good move?" asked Chumley.

"It was good because if both of them can only attack once during each of their turns, Gyroid will not be destroyed" answered Zane "It takes more than one attack to destroy him"

"But the battle damage is calculated from his life points as well" said Atticus.

"It's my turn" said Steven, drawing a card "And then I'll play Pot of Greed! I get to draw two cards, and then I'll two cards face-down and attack your Gyroid!"

Syrus- 3100/ Steven- 4000

"Alright t-t-then… I-I draw!" said Syrus. '_Why am I hesitating? I thought I wanted to be as good as Jaden and Zane…'_ he thought.

He looked at the card and gasped at the sight of it. It was the Power Bond that his brother, Zane, had given him. He's used it before, but only a few times, and he still wasn't used to it. It always reminded him of Zane, but he somehow wish it didn't. Even after that business with Camyula, he still wasn't sure that Zane actually did love him. But, if it were to get his respect, then he had to use it.

But later…

"Alright, I'll summon Jetroid in attack mode, and place a face-down to end!" said Syrus.

"Fine, I draw!" said Steven, taking a card "And I'll summon Silent Magician LV. 4 (ATK: 1000) in attack mode and I'll have Skilled Dark Magician attack your Jetroid!"

"Sorry, but I play a trap from my hand, Magic Cylinder! The attack points of your attacking monster are dealt to you as damage!" said Syrus.

"Hey! How can you play a trap from your hand?" asked Steven.

"Because of Jetroid's special ability! When he becomes a target for one of your monster's attack, I can play trap cards from my hand!" answered Syrus.

"Wow, what a good move" said Alexis "Don't you think, Zane?... Zane?"

Zane ignored her to watch his little brother duel. He never did like the fact that Syrus became a protector of the school, but he had to deal with it. Although, with the way his brother was dueling now, he started to think his worrying was for nothing.

Syrus- 3100/ Steven- 2100

"I end my turn!" said Syrus.

"Fine" said Steven, drawing a card "And I'll switch Silent Magician LV. 4 into Defense mode (DEF: 1000) for now and end my turn with a face-down!"

"I draw" said Syrus "And I'll play the spell card Shield Crush! It destroys any monster in defense mode!"

Silent Magician LV. 4 shattered into pieces.

"Then I'll play Power Bond! I fuse from my hand Steamroid with my Gyroid so I can create Steam Gyroid (ATK: 2200)! It gets better because Power Bond doubles my monster's attack points!"

"You do remember that you'll have to pay points for using that card, hm?" asked Steven.

"It doesn't really matter, because in this turn, you'll be close to finished! I'll have Steam Gyroid (ATK: 4400) attack your Skilled Dark Magician!"

"Sorry, but I play my fade-down Swords of Revealing Light! Your monster cannot attack for three turns!" said Steven.

"Aw, man! And now Syrus has to pay points!" said Jaden.

"No, I don't! I play the spell DeFusion! So, my Steam Gyroid becomes Steamroid and Gyroid again!" said Syrus.

"Yeah! Totally licious! He's still in the game!" said Chumley.

"Yeah, but not for long, because it's my turn! And I'll use Skilled Dark Magician's ability! If you've used three spell cards during this duel after he's summoned, I can sacrifice him to special summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500)! And then I'll sacrifice Dark Magician so I can summon Dark Eradicator Warlock (ATK: 2500)!" said Steven.

"Wow, what a move!" said Alexis.

"This is bad for Syrus" said Jaden.

"It's my turn! I draw!" said Syrus "And I'll play Pot of Greed! I get to draw two more cards!"

Syrus suddenly felt pain and knelt down with a yelp.

"Feeling pain? You should be! My Warlock's ability that makes you lose 1000 Life points when you use a spell card should hurt" said Steven.

Syrus- 2100/ Steven- 2100

"They're both tied up, but Syrus still has more monsters" said Alexis.

"Yeah, three monsters again one, but there's still the attack point disadvantage, especially since Syrus can only attack with one monster each turn from the effect of Dark Door" said Bastion.

"And I'll end my turn" said Syrus.

"Alright!" said Steven, taking a card "I play my face-down Curse of Aging! By discarding a card from my hand, all of your monsters lose 500 attack points for this turn!"

"No! It can't be!" said Jaden.

'_I can't just let this happen! I've gotta do something!'_ thought Dayton, watching the duel, along with Edward, Juan, and James.

"Now attack his Gyroid (ATK: 500)!" shouted Steven.

Gyroid, still stayed, but Syrus lost points from the attack, and fell to his knees.

Syrus- 0100/ Steven- 2100

"It's over, Syrus! You know you can't win against me! Why not give up? I'll make it less humiliating!" said Steven.

"Steven… You obviously don't know dueling as well as you think" said Syrus, and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean? I have you nearly begging for mercy!" said Steven.

"Surrendering a duel to you would be the most humiliating thing to a duelist! A duelist fights until the end! I've learned that while coming here!" he shouted, and Jaden stared, as did everyone else, including the other Chosen Ones.

"I've been taught never to give up because in every duel, I always have my deck with me, and cards that can turn a duel around! So, you may defeat me in this duel, but you can't be a great duelist without knowing what a true duelist is!" he shouted.

Steven looked a little taken aback by this speech that Syrus was giving, but yet, he felt like he wanted to hurl.

"So, I'll go down, I'll go down fighting! Go, Steamroid! Attack!" he shouted.

Steamroid was heading towards Dark Eradicator Warlock, but before Steven's warlock could attack Syrus' Steamroid, something happened.

"SYRUS! LOOK OUT!" shouted Dayton.

Syrus turned around and there happened to be a tree falling towards him and Steven. Steven was smart enough to move out of the way, but Syrus stood there stiff. He was almost done for and everyone was shouting at him, telling him to move, but he just stood there. The tree came closer to crushing him, but right before it hit, something else happened.

The next thing everyone knew, Syrus was on the ground next to the fallen tree, and someone was grabbing his shoulders tightly. He looked up.

"Z-Z-Zane?" he stuttered.

His older brother had saved him from nearly getting killed. The tree was rather thick, and he would've been on a one-way trip to Heaven if Zane hadn't saved him.

"Why didn't you move?" Zane practically shouted at him, and Syrus couldn't respond.

Everyone else rushed towards them and helped Syrus up, or tried to, because as soon as he tried to stand, he fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Sy? What's wrong?" asked Jaden.

They all looked at his leg and gasped. Syrus' leg was stuck under the fallen tree, and it seemed to be bleeding.

"Syrus! Your leg!" said Alexis.

"We'll get the nurse!" shouted Atticus and Bastion.

"Zane! Chumley! Help me roll this tree!" said Chazz.

The three of them had trouble moving the tree off Syrus' leg, or rather, they had trouble making it move at all. They almost gave up, but then, without them doing anything, the tree moved, and they looked around until their eyes came across Edward and the others (Except Steven) pushing the tree.

The tree slowly came off Syrus' leg and Zane carried him and took him to the nurse while Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, and Chumley stayed behind.

"Hey, thanks, guys!" said Jaden.

"No prob" said Dayton.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's ask this before I forget! How could that tree have fallen on it's own?" asked Chazz.

"It didn't" answered Alexis "Look over here! You can smell the same gunpowder that we smelt at the cliffs when I dueled Dayton!"

"That's rather odd" said Steven.

They all looked at him.

"How is that odd, Steven?" asked Edward.

"The bomb that was used to blow up the cliff was the bomb I had to place" said Steven.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"So, you could've killed your own teammate Dayton and Alexis?" shouted Chumley.

"We didn't expect Dayton to try and save her" said Steven.

"WE? Who's we?" asked Chazz.

"Me and the other Chosen Ones" answered Steven.

Jaden was confused_.' Are the others truly evil?'_ thought Jaden.

"We didn't do it on purpose, but it was orders! After all, we are the ones that want to get home, now _don't we?_" he asked, looking at Edward and the other three.

"Look, I already forgave Dayton because he saved me from that fall. It can't be these five and the last two that want to take over the school" said Alexis.

"Take over the school? What're you talking about? Our mission was to beat you so we could get back home!" said Steven.

"Where is your home, anyway?" asked Jaden "I beat Dayton, so you owe us an explanation, don't you?"

"We'll tell you after I'm defeated, but for now, you must take care of Syrus, and we'll figure out who caused that bomb in the tree to go off" said Steven.

"It wasn't _your_ intentions?" asked Chumley.

"NO! C'mon! That wouldn't make sense! I was about to win, but that just postpones our duel, especially since he's hurt!" said Steven.

"That is true, so go to Syrus, and we'll do more of the work here" said Edward.

But that set Steven off.

"_We_? There is no _we_! I'm not betraying the others by giving up on the one thing we were supposed to do since we got here!" shouted Steven, stomping off into the woods.

They all stared off after him. During this, Dayton had some thoughts.

'_Steven… If he's the fifth Chosen One, then I think I know who's coming after him… I've gotta warn Syrus!'_ he thought, running towards the Nurse's room in the academy.

"Dayton? Where're you going?" shouted James.

'_Once the sixth Chosen One gets here, I know that Syrus will be the first target! Luckily, I know that Chosen One's dueling weakness!'_ he thought, still running.

* * *

In the dark room, where Ed and the last two stood, Ed was not very happy… again… 

"WHY DID YOU SET THAT BOMB OFF?" he shouted at someone.

"I wanted to duel Syrus…" the Sixth Chosen One answered.

"Oh? You do? Well, then because of your eagerness, I'll send YOU up! That is, after Steven gets defeated!" shouted Ed.

"Huh? No support for him?" asked the Seventh Chosen One.

"I'VE GOT NO SUPPORT FOR ANY OF YOU ANYMORE! YOU'VE ONLY DEFEATED ONE PROTECTOR SO FAR WHEN THEY'VE DEFEATED FOUR OF YOU!" shouted Ed.

"Fine, but once he _does_ lose a duel, I'm next! And I'll defeat them all!"

"You seem confident" said Ed.

"I always am…"

"Well, since you're so confident, I'll give you this as a good luck charm" said Ed.

"I don't need it, but I'll take it anyway"

TBC

* * *

Gemini24- How was this chapter? I'll update as soon as I can, but I think I'm getting sick, so it may take a while…

Syrus- Here's the preview!

_Preview: _

"What do you wa- Oh, it's you, Zane" said Steven.

"_Yeah, it's me. No one may have said anything yet, but I'm dueling you this time" said Zane._

"_Why? Only because your brother got hurt?" asked Steven, mockingly._

"_I have my reasons, now let's duel!" said Zane, angrily._

"_Alright, but I must let you know that I went easy on your brother. After all, he didn't have to fight a Shadow Game…" said Steven._

"_What?" asked Zane._

"_Did I not show you my Shadow Charm? The Millennium Medal?" asked Steven. _

Zane didn't answer.

"_Well, be prepared! Because now, I will win this duel, and take your soul along with it!" shouted Steven._

_End Preview_

Gemini24- Like it? It's the start of the Shadow Games!

Syrus- We can tell, Gem…

Gemini24- Read and Review! And once this and 'Secretly Caring' are finished, I'll start on another story I've been waiting to write! REVIEW AND THANK YOU!


	7. The Chosen truth Pt 2

Gemini24- Hello everybody! I see that you've noticed most of these OC's having Elemental Hero Decks, but there's a reason to that, I assure you! Besides, you'll find out in later chapters that not all of them have Elemental Hero decks, just read!

Syrus- Here are some answers to reviews!

**Cloud Ninja- I looked it up on Wikipedia and Janime! They're very awesome spoilers- er- websites! … Heh heh…**

  
**KatrinaKaiba-**** I thought it was cute, too! Which is why I wrote it, so let's keep reading! **

**Flash Phoenix- Well, not every Chosen One has an Elemental Hero Deck, but if you keep reading, you'll find out why their decks are similar to characters of the show! Thank you for reviewing, though! **

BEWK- Glad you love it!

**Clan rHrN- Sorry, but I already had the Chosen Ones chosen already, but maybe in another story, I'll have you in it… I'm very sorry, but I'll write a story for you as an apology, so tell me your favorite couple(s) and I'll make a story for you.**

Syrus- That's all… You really should start that other story instead of this!

Gemini24- I've got fans who like this story! I can't just drop it like it's nothing! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 7- The Truth of the Chosen Ones Pt. 2 

Zane sat quietly next to his sleeping brother, who was sent to the nurse's office after his leg was practically smashed under a tree. Syrus' leg was put into a cast after that, and he had to stay in the infirmary until was able to handle crutches. His leg was too fragile to even move it.

He heard a little snoring and looked at a chair in the corner of the room. Dayton, the 4th Chosen One, was sleeping as easily as his brother was. Turning back to his brother, he decided to think about a certain problem.

Zane was confused right now. It had to do with the duel interferences between them and the Chosen Ones. He understood why the other Chosen Ones would interfere a duel they were about to lose, referring to Dayton and Alexis' duel. He understood that, but he couldn't understand why they'd mess up a duel they were about to win. Steven was about to win a duel against Syrus, but they ended up messing up that duel, too, for some unknown reason.

He knew it had to be them, too, because everyone was able to smell the same gunpowder they smelt at the cliffs.

Tired of being confused, Zane walked out of the Nurse's Office so he could confront the one person who had hurt his brother. As he walked out of the office, he was spotted by one of his friends.

"Zane, where're you going?" asked Alexis, who stood by the door.

He stopped at the sound of her voice.

"You're going to Steven, aren't you?" she asked.

"I have to duel him this time. Just call it payback, but don't mind Dayton who's with my brother right now" he said, walking away.

"…I'll watch your brother for you…" she said, walking into the office.

Zane heard that last thing and looked back as she walked inside. He turned back and walked to his destination.

* * *

At the cliffs, where Dayton and Alexis had their duel, Steven stood watching the ocean waves hit the rocks below. It was late, and he didn't really want to go to the cabin. After all, the traitors were sleeping inside the cabin, making themselves comfortable into the dimension they were living in now. 

'_Fools… What does this dimension have for them that ours didn't? Why do they want to stay here so badly?'_ Steven wondered.

He pondered over the questions until he heard a little rustling sound coming from the trees behind him. He turned around swiftly.

"What do you wa- Oh, it's you, Zane" said Steven.

"Yeah, it's me. No one may have said anything yet, but I'm dueling you this time" said Zane.

"Why? Only because your brother got hurt?" asked Steven, mockingly.

"I have my reasons, now let's duel!" said Zane, angrily.

"Alright, but I must let you know that I went easy on your brother. After all, he didn't have to fight a Shadow Game…" said Steven.

"What?" asked Zane.

"Did I not show you my Shadow Charm? The Millennium Medal?" asked Steven.

Zane didn't answer.

"Well, be prepared! Because now, I will win this duel, and take your soul along with it!" shouted Steven.

"That won't be necessary, because you won't" replied Zane.

"DUEL!"

Zane- 4000/ Steven- 4000

"If you don't mind" started Steven, drawing a card "I'll start off with Silent Magician LV. 4 (ATK: 1000) in attack mode! And then I'll place one card face-down to end"

"Really?" said Zane, drawing "Because it it's not much for what I have in store! I summon Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100) in attack mode!"

"And I'll play my face-down, Trap Hole!" shouted Steven.

Cyber Dragon was destroyed and shattered into pieces.

"Fine, but then I'll play Different Dimension Capsule! I get to take one card in my deck and remove it from play, but in two turns, it'll come straight into my hand. I'll end with one face-down" said Zane.

"That's alright with me, I draw!" shouted Steven "And then I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician (ATK: 1900) in attack mode! And then I'll attack your life points directly with both of them!"

At first, Zane was ready for the attack, but once he got hit by the two of them, he yelped for a second. '_This… Really is a Shadow Game!'_ he thought.

Zane- 1100/ Steven- 4000

"I think it's your turn" said Steven "Or, if you want, you can just quit now… It doesn't matter to me"

"I'm not a quitter, Steven" said Zane, drawing "And I'll prove it to you by summoning another Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100) in attack mode! And then I'll play Monster Reborn to summon my old Cyber Dragon… I'll place a face-down to end"

"Fine" Steven drew a card "And then I'll put two face-downs down to end!"

"Alright, I'll draw" said Zane "And then I'll play Polymerization!"

"I'll activate my other face-down! Magic Jammer! It will negate the effect of a magic you play!"

"Well, I'll play my first face-down, Trap Jammer! This will negate the effect of one of your trap cards" said Zane, as his two Cyber Dragons became Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK: 2800) "NOW ATTACK HIS MONSTERS!"

* * *

In the Infirmary, Alexis stared at her friends little brother, who slept silently still… She suddenly heard a big boom outside of the window next to her and she saw smoke coming from near the area by the cliffs. Without her noticing, the rumbling from the big boom had woken up little Syrus…

* * *

Back at the cliffs, Steven was on the ground from both the attacks. 

Zane-1100/ Steven- 1300

"…Not… Bad, Zane…" said Steven, staggering on his feet.

"It's your turn" said Zane.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" said Steven, drawing "And I'll play one monster in defense mode"

"Fine" said Zane, and a card appeared in his hand.

"Oh, the capsule" said Steven.

"It has been two turns since I activated it. I first play De-Fusion! My Cyber Twin Dragon goes back to being two Cyber Dragons, but then I'll play Power Bond! Which will fuse my two Cyber Dragons and the one in my hand to make the Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000)!"

"Aw, shoot" said Steven.

"And because of Power Bond, my monster's attack points are doubled! Now attack his monster, Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 8000)!" shouted Zane.

The face-down monster flipped upwards. It was a Man-Eater Bug (DEF: 600).

Steven shouted when the attack hit him.

Zane- 1100/ Steven-0000

As he fell to his knees, the Millennium Medal around his neck had broken in half. He stood slowly and looked around.

"Aw, man! What happened?" asked Steven.

"First, I need some answers" said Zane.

"Huh? Oh, you're Zane" said Steven.

"Yeah, and I want to know, Steven, where're you from?" asked Zane.

Steven stayed quiet, but knowing that he had a deal with Zane, he gavce up.

"Alright, we'll all tell you together, just follow mw so I can get the others to help me explain" he said.

* * *

After they reached the cabin, Steven woke Edward and the others up (Except Dayton, whowas still in the Infirmary)and they told Zane everything. The wormhole, where they're from, how things were in their old time, everything but who their boss was... Zane did seem a little shocked at first, but he asked the main question that he really needed the answer to...

"My question is who you're working for" said Zane.

"The problem is Zane, that we don't know. Even if we did, we can't tell you guys ,yet..." said Juan.

"But he said that if we defeated you guys, we could get back home..." said Steven.

"So, you didn't know that you could've taken over the shcool?" he asked, and they all shook their heads "Okay, then... This is too much for tonight. Tell us tomorrow... All of us... Meaning meet us at the Infirmary so Syrus will find out as well..."

"Alright... 'Til tomorrow then..." said James.

* * *

Secretly as he left thecabin,Zane smiled to himself, knowing that he finally got answers and reasons, and that there were only two more Chosen Ones left, thinking they wouldn't be easy, but with the six of them still around, they could win this war…

…Or could they?

As he walked in the direction to the infirmary, he didn't notice that a girl wearing baggy black shorts going past her knees with a gray shirt and a black shrug over it was hiding in the top of the trees. She wore black skate-boarding shoes and her hair was shoulder length and highlighted a light brown. Around her neck was a golden cross and it had a symbol that looked like an eye on it.

She stomped her foot on the branch, and Zane heard it. He turned and looked around.

"Alright, I heard it, so who's out here?" he asked, firmly.

The girl jumped down from the tree and landed five feet away from him. He stared at her.

"What do you want?" asked Zane.

"…I want to duel your brother…" she answered calmly, and Zane's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have my reasons… I am the 6th Chosen One, so tell him that he had better get ready… because DarkHeart is coming after him" with that said, she jumped up onto the branches of the trees and disappeared into the night, leaving Zane to watch after her…

Maybe, the last two were not easy after all…

* * *

TBC 

Gemini24- Alright! Let's get this story finished so I can continue 'Secretly Caring'! BTW, I'm not gonna do previews anymore! Just accept this!  
_  
"Hey! It's Jaden Yuki! A protector of the school, and we've decided to celebrate the fact that we've almost won the battle with the Chosen Ones! But, why is Zane acting so weird around Syrus, now? Is he hiding something from him? Although, I'll have to think about that later! Another Chosen One has appeared, and she calls herself DarkHeart, but curiously, she wants to duel Syrus! Knowing that he can't duel her, Chazz steps up and duels her. Did something happen with him and Alexis because they seem to be avoiding each other, but oh well! Let's stay tuned for the next Chapter "The Start of DarkHeart!" _

Syrus- What a preview! Let's read it!

Gemini24- Let me write it, first! Remember, "The Start of DarkHeart"! SEE YA!

**Syrus- BTW, she needs to know for the next chapter: Is Silent Magician LV. 4 a guy or girl? Answer in a review, please!**


	8. DarkHeart Pt1

Gemini24- Here's the next chapter, so I hope you like!

Syrus- Let's find out who this mysterious girl is, already!

Gemini24- Alright, alright! Hold your horses! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 8- The Start of DarkHeart

The next morning, Zane had woken up early and announced that Steven had been defeated. All of them, including the Chosen Ones were sitting in the Infirmary by Syrus' bed. The Chosen Ones were looking nervous, though. After all, because Steven was defeated, they all had to tell the truth, and doing that is never the easiest thing for people.

"Alright, a deal's and deal! So, we'll talk…" said Edward.

They all listened quietly to what Edward was gonna say, but he didn't continue for some reason. James decided to continue for him.

"You're not gonna believe us… But we're from another dimension!" said James quickly.

The room went completely silent. No one moved, Chumley stopped eating, Chazz stopped tapping his foot, and everything stopped dead in their tracks. Alexis decided to break the ice with a question.

"But, how did you guys get here?" she asked.

"We don't really know… We were at our school, and suddenly, while we were dueling in an empty classroom, this big hole appeared, and it started sucking everything! It was too strong and we couldn't hold onto anything, so we ended up falling inside of it…" said Dayton.

"The next thing we knew, we were in front of this academy" continued Juan.

"But it couldn't have just appeared out of nothing, there has to be an explanation!" said Bastion.

"There is! Someone, our boss, said that he brought us here and that if we dueled you seven and won, we'd get back home" said James.

"But who was it that told you to duel us? We were thinking that someone wanted to take over our school, but you say that he only told you that it would get you home" noted Syrus.

"We can't tell you who told us, yet. We can only tell you that we know who the last two Chosen Ones are, and they won't be easy" said Steven.

"Steven, I have a question" said Zane, and Steven looked at him "How did you get a Shadow Charm? Would this be a Shadow Rider that's making you duel us?"

"Well, we're not really sure what a Shadow Rider is, but the Shadow Charm was given to me by the boss, but thanks for breaking it for me because the spirit in that thing was giving me a headache!" said Steven, and everyone looked at him.

"A spirit?" asked Edward.

"Yeah! It was like a voice in my head! And whenever I talk to him, I'm the only one that can see him! It was totally weird!" he said.

"We'll get on this concept later, but right now, it's time to CELEBRATE!" shouted Jaden.

And everyone does an anime fall.

"CELEBRATE? For WHAT?" shouted Chazz.

"The fact that there are only two Chosen Ones left!" said Jaden, grinning.

"They may not be so easy…" muttered Zane.

"What, Big Bro?" asked Syrus.

"Never mind" he replied.

"I'll get to work on this wormhole that you came through. Maybe I can figure out what caused you to come here in the first place, and then I can maybe find a way to bring you back to your dimension" said Bastion, standing up.

"NO!" all the Chosen Ones shouted.

That left the others speechless.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna go home?" asked Chumley.

"NO WAY! Everyone was either a witch or a weirdo! No one liked us at all! We were pretty much outcasts!" said Steven.

"Yeah! They always teased me for being short!" said Dayton and Juan together.

"Welcome to my world" said Syrus, bowing his head down.

"Well, I wasn't teased" said James.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE NICE!" they shouted at him as loud as to make him fall off his chair.

"Guys, guys, GUYS! Listen for one second! You can't stay!" said Bastion.

"But why not? They could apply into the school and be part of our group! They're awesome duelists!" said Jaden.

"Jaden, having them stay here could mess up the dimension field keeping the universe together! If they stay, more wormholes may appear in other places and take some of the people originally in our dimension to be replaced with others! Then everything would be mass CHAOS!" shouted Bastion.

"… Bastion watches Sci-fi?" asked Jaden.

"Nope, he's just a nerd" said Edward, and everyone laughed.

"But it's still a problem. If it could cause people to go missing, then we should keep things the way they are" said Alexis.

"Then we better defeat the last two Chosen Ones, and yet, find a way to get them home" said Chazz.

"I wonder if any of you Chosen Ones are girls. So far, I've only seen guys" said Syrus.

Alexis put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah!" she agreed "Is there some sexist thing going on?"

"No, actually there is-" started James, but Chazz said something.

"There can't be girls! These Chosen Ones are supposed to be tough! How can a girl be a Chosen One?" he asked, and everyone gasps at his comment.

"Are you saying only guys can be tough duelists, Chazz?" snapped Alexis.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying! You have a problem with that?" he snapped back.

From everyone's point of view, you could tell that something wasn't gonna be good about this. They could all see the lightning sparks between Alexis and Chazz right now and decided to back away from the two.

"Well, if you have a problem with that, I'll be laughing when you're defeated in a duel by a girl, oh wait! You already have! BY ME!" said Alexis, and everyone went 'ooh!'.

"Guys, you really have to stop!" said Syrus, and they both stomped out of the room and went different directions.

Everyone who was left in the room just stared silently at the door from what they just heard. They knew things weren't gonna be any easier with all the drama happening right there. They began to brace themselves.

"Actually, as I was as I was saying… There is a girl on our team" said James.

Everyone looked at him.

"There is? Who?" asked Chumley.

"Someone named DarkHeart" answered Zane, and they all looked at him.

"HUH?" the Chosen Ones said.

"I met the 6th Chosen One after leaving the cabin last night. She said her name was DarkHeart…" said Zane.

"Did you duel her?" asked Jaden. Zane shook his head.

"No… She wanted someone else…" he replied, and Dayton bowed his head.

Juan decided to say something now…

"Well, we know her real name, if it's really her. We should tell you" he said.

"And we should also warn you about her, too" said Edward, irritably.

"Her name is…" started Dayton.

* * *

Chazz walked out of the Academy building and headed towards the Slifer dorms. He kept thinking about the fact that there weren't any girl Chosen Ones and that there may not be, but he was annoyed by the fact that Alexis didn't accept that fact.

It was getting dark, and he finally reached the dorms. He walked into his room and shut the door. Getting tired, he decided to sleep in for the night.

* * *

After being in the Infirmary and explaining a lot of things, all five of the Chosen Ones had walked back to the cabin and decided to get some rest as well. When whoever this 'DarkHeart' person that they didn't know shows up, they wanted to be ready.

Although, they weren't…

Without them knowing as they fell asleep, DarkHeart was sitting outside in a tree. She jumped down from the branch she was sitting on and walked slowly towards the cabin. Not being a gentle person, she kicked the door and it fell onto the cabin floor.

Because of the noise, the boys woke up and saw her. They all stood up and looked at her, not recognizing her until she spoke.

"Nice to see you, too, guys…" she said in a dark tone.

Their eyes told her that they figured out who she was.

"I-I-I-It's her! It's-" started Dayton, but before he could finish, DarkHeart's golden cross gave a bright glow.

And as for the boys, everything went black…

* * *

In the Infirmary, Syrus suddenly woke up with a jolt. He was sweating as if watching a horror movie. He looked around his room and saw that Bastion was sitting next to him, along with Jaden.

"Sy, what's the matter? You've been tossing and turning for a while now" said Jaden.

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked Bastion.

After catching his breath, Syrus slowly answered…

"The… Chosen Ones… They're in trouble…" he said.

* * *

Chazz slept peacefully until a bright light shined across his room. A weird screaming noise was heard and it woke him up. The screaming continued and he held his hands over his ears to lower the volume.

"What… WHAT'S GOING ON?" he shouted.

_Ha ha ha… Your doom, that's what! _

Obviously, he heard the voice, but the screaming grew louder and he shut his eyes tight in order to help. Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and then he opened his eyes to find that he was inside a place that was too familiar…

The Abandoned Dorms…

He looked around to see that he was in the basement where Titan dueled Jaden and Alexis. But just thinking of Alexis made Chazz grind his teeth.

_Well, well, well… If it isn't the little sexist boy?_

"Who's here?" he shouted, looking around.

Then, without warning, a golden light appeared on the other side of the dueling arena and a girl appeared out of it.

"I am DarkHeart" she said, simply.

"DarkHeart? Are you a Chosen One? Why do you wanna duel me? I'll beat you easily!" he said.

"I don't think so… You see, I crave another… But I needed to teach you a lesson about respecting girls…" she said.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's duel! You'll see!" shouted Chazz.

"Fine…" she replied.

"DUEL!"

Chazz- 4000/ DarkHeart- 4000

"I'll go first" she said, taking a card "And I'll play one monster face-down to end"

"I expected a girl to have nothing else planned" said Chazz, drawing "Because I play Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200) in attack mode and then I'll place two face downs! I'll have Chthonian Soldier attack your face-down!"

"Well, well, well! Only a boy couldn't resist a girl's face-down card! Mystical Elf!" shouted DarkHeart.

Mystical Elf rose from the card and Chthonian Soldier was pushed back to Chazz's side of the field.

Chazz-3200/ DarkHeart- 4000

"I guess you're too easy, Chazzy!" asked DarkHeart.

"Don't call me that!" replied Chazz.

"Your say doesn't matter! Especially in this duel! I draw!" she took a card "And then I'll summon Familiar Possessed Wynn (ATK: 1850) in attack mode and end with a face-down!" she said.

'_Wait a minute, why didn't she attack my soldier?'_ he thought.

"Well, I draw" said Chazz, and then he looked at her "And then I'll play Armed Dragon LV. 3 (ATK: 1200) in attack mode! And I'll place one face-down to end!"

"Fine, but I will now draw" said DarkHeart "And then I'll summon Ebon Magician Curran (ATK: 1200) in attack mode!"

"Sorry, but I have my trap, Torriental Tribute!" shouted Chazz.

"And I have my trap, Trap Jammer, so it's now useless, Chazzy" said DarkHeart "And I'll have Wynn attack your soldier!"

Chazz- 2550/ DarkHeart- 3550

"I guess you forgot about my soldier's special ability! You take the same amount of damage as me when he's destroyed in battle!" said Chazz.

"No, I didn't forget, I just needed it out of the way, along with that I'll play the spell card Trial of the Princesses! It lets me sacrifice my Ebon so I can summon Princess Curran (ATK: 2000) and then it'll attack your Dragon!" shouted DarkHeart.

Chazz- 1750/ DarkHeart- 3550

"You had that planned, didn't you?" asked Chazz.

"Of course I did. Girls have a tendency to make smarter choices than boys" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! It's my turn!" Chazz drew a card. '_Ha! This will win this duel for sure!' _he thought.

"I'm waiting, Princeton!" shouted DarkHeart.

"Well, if you're that anxious to lose, fine! I play the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back Armed Dragon LV. 3! And then I'll play the spell card Level Up!" DarkHeart's eyes widened.

"Steven uses that card…" she said.

"Then you must know what it does! By sending a face-up monster with LV. in its name to the Graveyard, I can summon its higher level onto my field! So I send Armed Dragon LV. 3 there so I can summon Armed Dragon LV. 5 (ATK: 2400)! Now attack her Familiar Possessed Wynn!" he shouted.

Chazz- 1750/ DarkHeart- 3000

"You're still the one who's losing, so I draw!" shouted DarkHeart. She smirked "And I'll because of my Princess Curran's special ability, you lose 600 life points for every monster on your field!" she shouted.

Chazz- 1150/ DarkHeart- 3000

"And then I'll play Monster Reborn so I can bring back Wynn! She won't be here long, though, because I sacrifice her and Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) in attack mode!" she shouted.

"The D-Dark Magician?" said Chazz.

"That's right, buddy. Sorry to say it, but you're finished!" she shouted.

* * *

At the Girl's Dorms, Alexis sat in her room looking out her window. She still thought about what Chazz said earlier today in the Infirmary.

_There can't be girls! These Chosen Ones are supposed to be tough! How can a girl be a Chosen One? _

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of it, but some part of her said that maybe she should forgive Chazz about it. After all, Chazz did have a tendency to say the wrong thing on accident, so maybe…

Before she could think about it any longer, a knock was heard on her door.

"Alexis! Alexis, c'mon! Something bad has happened!" shouted Jaden from the other side.

"Jaden?" she asked, opening the door. "Aren't you gonna get in trouble for coming here?"

"I've got a note from the Chancellor, but you've gotta come! The Chosen Ones are in the Infirmary!" shouted Jaden, and Alexis' eyes widened.

* * *

After they got there, they met Bastion, Zane, Chumley, and Syrus in the room. Alexis looked around at the five occupied beds with the Chosen boys in them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Syrus woke up breathless and said that they might have been in trouble, so I went and found them all pale!" answered Jaden.

"They look like they saw a ghost" noted Bastion.

"S-S-She's real… DarkHeart… S-She did this to them! She stole their souls!" shouted Syrus, trembling in his bed.

"Sy, breathe! What do you mean she stole their souls?" asked Alexis.

"She- She took them! With one second they were on the floor LIFELESS!" he shouted, holding his head.

Zane looked at him in horror. This was what he was afraid of. This was why he didn't tell anyone that DarkHeart was really after his brother. He knew that if Syrus found out, he'd be too scared to think about anything else. He still doesn't know that she's after him, but he's still worrying.

"Syrus, you need to calm do- wait a minute" said Alexis as she looked around the room.

Someone was missing. Someone that she fought with earlier today.

"Where's Chazz?" she asked.

Everyone looked around for the raven-haired boy, but found no sight of him.

"S-She probably went to duel him! Then she'll take his soul if he loses!" shouted Syrus, still trembling.

"Alexis, Jaden! Come with me! We'll look for him. Bastion, you and Chumley stay with my brother. Now let's move!" shouted Zane, leaving the room.

The three of them stared off after them, and then looked at the Chosen Ones with worry on their faces.

* * *

Back at the duel, DarkHeart and Chazz were still dueling.

"Before I attack, I'll play Heavy Storm! It destroys all spell and trap cards on our fields, and even if it gets rid of mine's it won't do much harm! And then I'll have Dark Magician destroy your Armed Dragon LV. 5!" she shouted.

"Ugh!" shouted Chazz, before the impact.

* * *

Out in the woods, Zane, Alexis, and Jaden felt a shift in the ground. They looked around.

"What was that?" asked Alexis.

"It… It came from the Abandoned Dorms!" said Jaden, running in the direction to the dorms.

"J-Jaden! Wait!" shouted Alexis, following him, along with Zane.

* * *

Chazz- 1050/ DarkHeart- 3000

"I must say, it was a pleasure dueling you, Chazz" said DarkHeart.

"I…I… I'm losing" said Chazz, who was on his knees.

"Correction, you have lost. Princess Curran! Attack his life points directly!" she shouted.

As the impact of the attack hit Chazz, Jaden, Alexis, and Zane ran into the room. They watched as Chazz fell to the ground.

"As I've said, you've lost" said DarkHeart.

Chazz- 0000/ DarkHeart- 3000

"Chazz!" shouted Alexis.

Chazz looked up to see the three of them looking at him. He bowed his head in humiliation. Alexis was right, and he finally realized it. There was only one thing he could say at that moment…

"Alexis…" he started, and she stared at him. "I… I'm… Sorry…"

Before he could say anymore, he fell unconscious. DarkHeart laughed at the sight of this.

"You! You did this to him!" shouted Jaden, glaring at DarkHeart.

She turned to them, still laughing.

"Of course! You don't see anyone else, do you?" she mocked. "And now, to give him his lesson" she said before her crossed gave a bright glow.

They all gasped as Chazz became pale while a small light came from his body and into her cross. She laughed again.

"Well, at least he's not alone… The traitors are with him, and soon, you will be, too…"

Their eyes widened.

"So you did take their souls!" said Zane.

"That's right, now excuse me, but I must be going… Tell your brother, that I look forward to our duel…" she said, laughing before the golden glow appeared again.

Within a second, she was gone…

* * *

TBC

Gemini24- Alright, there's our chapter! Sorry it took so long! Here's the preview, or whatever it's called!

"_Hey everybody, it's Alexis Rhodes! After Chazz's soul being taken, Syrus' dreams while being in the Infirmary are getting weirder! He's seeing a girl that looks like DarkHeart, but it's not really her. Who is she? But there's something that's also bothering him. Zane is hiding something from him, and he doesn't know what, but a thing that Dayton said before losing his soul could be a hint. Meanwhile, Bastion and I decide on dueling DarkHeart, but what will come of it? Find out in the next Chapter 'DarkHeart's Heart'" _

Gemini24- Whoo! Things are getting creepy! Let's read it once it's finished! Review please!


	9. DarkHeart Pt 2

Gemini24- Here's the next chapter! This might be a long one, so be happy!

Syrus- She'd really like to know who SwordMaster2600 is, because she has no clue! Whoever you are, please PM her sometime soon!

Gemini24- Alright, I want to finish this story as soon as possible, so ON WITH IT!

* * *

Ch. 9- DarkHeart's Heart

Syrus tossed and turned in his bed. His leg was still in a cast, and he still had to stay in the Infirmary. Even so, he still had dreams about DarkHeart. That is, if they really were about DarkHeart…

In his dream…

_He walked around Duel Academy Island, looking a little lost. It was almost sun set, and being in the woods wasn't a good idea at night. Still not finding anyone, he decided to take a break. He sat down and leaned against a tree._

_Looking up at the sky, he noticed that it had become dark, already. He looked around.  
_

'**Funny… A second ago, it was still day time'**_ he thought. _

_He suddenly heard a rustling through the trees and yelped. Getting to his feet immediately, he started for a run, until he heard a grunting sound. It was a female sound, and it sounded as if from pain. He ran over to the sound to find a girl who looked very familiar. She had cuts all over her body._

_She looked up at him, and he recognized her immediately. It was DarkHeart, and he turned to run, but she called him._

"_W-Wait! P-Please help me! I can't get up!" she sounded desperate and scared._

_He looked back at her, and seeing in her eyes that it really wasn't DarkHeart. It was a girl described to him by Dayton and the others. He walked over to her._

"_Are you alright?" he asked._

"_No, not really" she said, coughing out blood "I'm hurt, badly… That other girl, who looked like me… She did this, and now she's trying to defeat someone in a duel…" she coughed some more._

"_Shh! Don't speak! You're wounded!" said Syrus._

"_B-But you are, too!" she replied._

"_No, I'm no-" he started, but when they both looked at his leg, they realized that his cast really wasn't there anymore…_

"_B-But the info I got from DarkHeart was that you were injured!" she said._

"_I was! But- Wait a minute! You know DarkHeart?" he asked._

"_Y-Yes… She's the other girl that did this to me…" she said…_

_And realization suddenly hit him…_

"_Th-Then you must be the person Dayton was talking about! You're-"_

"SYRUS!"

Syrus suddenly woke up at the sound of Jaden's voice.

"Sy, you were going nuts! Are you okay? Any more dreams of DarkHeart?" he asked.

Syrus was panting, and didn't know how to answer those questions. He seemed okay, but he couldn't say if the dream was really about DarkHeart, or someone else. He looked around, but found that the others were occupied.

Everyone sat silently inside the Infirmary. They were silently staring at the lifeless bodies occupying the beds of the room in fear. If they didn't stop the cause of it soon, they would end up just like them, and it was because of only one person…

The girl named DarkHeart…

"…Well? What now?" asked Chumley.

Nobody answered. A time like this was when they needed the Chosen Ones most, and they weren't even able to open their eyes. Jaden shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he looked at Chazz, Edward, and the other four.

"…We have to duel her…" answered Zane.

They looked at him.

"In order to get them back, she needs to be defeated. Her golden cross will break and release the others if she's defeated" said Zane.

"How do you know that?" asked Alexis.

"Steven's medal was the same exact thing, except he decided not to steal souls" he replied.

"So, who's brave enough to do it?" asked Syrus, still trying to figure out his dream.

Bastion stood up.

"I'll go" he answered.

"I will, too!" said Alexis.

"Lex, what're you saying?" asked Jaden.

She bowed her head.

"I owe Chazz that much… Even if he did say bad things, he apologized, and for Chazz, that's one of the bravest things he could do… And he did it for me… I owe it to him, Jaden" she said.

Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Bastion, I'll duel her first!" she said, and Bastion nodded.

"Alright… We'd better find her…" he said, going outside of the room with her.

Zane and Jaden stood up.

"Chumley, stay with Sy and the others! We'll go watch them!" said Jaden, before following Zane out the door and after their friends.

Syrus and Chumley could only watch them leave…

"Good luck, guys…" was all he could say, and he decided to try and sleep to meet the girl in his dream again.

* * *

Alexis and Bastion were standing outside of the building when Jaden and Zane came towards them. The two of them looked lost.

"What's wrong, guys?" asked Jaden.

"Well, we have no idea where DarkHeart could be, Jaden" said Alexis.

They stood there thinking for a minute, until it hit Zane.

"Let's check the Abandoned Dorms. She dueled Chazz there the last time" he said, running in the direction, while the others followed.

* * *

Back with Syrus and Chumley, the Chosen Ones were still unconscious, along with Chazz. Syrus was asleep, still tossing and turning in his bed. Chumley could only watch in worry.

"Sy… What are you seeing that's troubling you so much?" he asked.

Unknown to him, a transparent figure of a girl with black hair was right behind him, watching over Syrus and the Chosen Ones. It was the same girl from Syrus' dream, and she looked at them in the same way Chumley was… In worry…

In Syrus' dream…

_Syrus was not in the woods this time. He was surrounded by nothing but white walls of a room. Everything else inside of the room looked blurry except for the girl with black hair that had a resemblance to DarkHeart. She stood in front of him, back facing him while she stared at something. He walked over to her._

"_Hey, it's you" he said._

_She turned around and looked at him._

"_Y-You were hurt last time!" he noted._

"_Yeah… I was, but since that last time, my wounds just suddenly disappeared. It was as if they were never there in the first place, Syrus…" _

"_H-How did you know my name?" he stuttered._

_She looked away. The room suddenly came into clear view. It was the Infirmary room that he and the Chosen Ones were staying in for the time being. He looked around and found himself in his bed, with Chumley sitting in a chair next to it._

"_W-Why am I tossing and turning?" he asked._

"_Because you are here. You aren't in a dream, you're in someone else's mind, and that may cause someone to see disturbing things. Things from the person's past, what they fear, what they hate… And any hidden secrets they may be hiding…" replied the girl._

_Syrus stood there confused at what was happening. _

"_If that's the case, who's mind am I in?" he asked._

"_That's easy… You're in DarkHeart's mind…" she said._

"_W-What? D-DarkHeart's mind?" he said, shocked._

"_Yes, and right now, you're talking to me, the real owner of DarkHeart's body…" _

"_The real… Owner?" he asked._

_She nodded…_

"_My name is Karli… Karli Yamata… And you're in **my** mind right now" _

"But I thought this was DarkHeart's mind" said Syrus.

"_It is, because we're the same person…DarkHeart is my past self, and she plans to be reborn through me… But you can stop her, Syrus" said Karli._

"_Me? How? Why me?" _

"_I believe my friend over there, Dayton, paid you a little visit after you got your leg hurt. He gave you something that he said would help, and it will. As long as you use it during your duel with DarkHeart, you should win" she said._

"_W-Wait! What are you talking about?" he asked._

_Suddenly, the room began to spin uncontrollably. _

"_Our time's up for now, but we'll meet again Syrus… Count on it…" she said, smiling._

"_Wait! Karli! WAIT!" _

Syrus sat up with a jolt. Chumley looked at him.

"Sy, what's up? Was it DarkHeart, again?" asked Chumley.

"No… I… I don't get this… Why me?" he asked himself

"Huh?" said Chumley.

* * *

Back with the others, they had finally reached the Abandoned Dorms, and Alexis walked into the basement with a look of determination. Looking around, they heard a voice that caught their attention.

_You are not who I asked for! _

"Well, too bad!… Who was she asking for?" asked Jaden.

"She was asking for Syrus" answered Zane.

"Well, she can't duel him!" shouted Bastion.

_Oh yeah? And why not? _

"Because he's got a cast! And it's your fault!" answered Zane.

… _Fine…_

Out of nowhere, a golden glow appeared and out of it, stepped DarkHeart… She did not look happy one bit…

"I guess I overdid the bomb, so I'll take my anger out on YOU! Who's gonna step up?" she said.

Alexis stepped forward.

"I will! I want Chazz and the others back!" she said.

"And I wanted to duel little Syrus, but I didn't get that now did I?" she snapped. "To show my anger, I'll use my Dragon deck!"

"DUEL!"

Alexis- 4000/ DarkHeart- 4000

"I'll go first, Blondie!" snapped DarkHeart, drawing a card "I'll place two cards face-down and summon Armed Dragon LV. 3 (ATK: 1200) in attack mode to end!"

"Fine! I draw!" said Alexis "And I'll summon Blade Skater (ATK: 1400) and have her attack your Dragon!"

"Sorry! I play my trap card Interdimensional Matter Transporter! My Dragon will be removed from play until the End Phase of this turn!" said DarkHeart.

"What's the point? Now Blade Skater will attack her directly!" said Jaden.

Alexis- 4000/ DarkHeart- 2600

"She lost a lot of points in one turn" said Bastion "but I get her strategy"

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"Just watch. You'll get it" said Zane.

Armed Dragon LV. 3 came back to the field.

"I believe it's my turn, now?" asked DarkHeart, drawing a card "And now that it's my Standby Phase, I can send my Armed Dragon LV. 3 to the graveyard so I can special summon Armed Dragon LV. 5 (ATK: 2400) from my deck!"

"Oh no…" said Alexis.

"Uh-huh, and since that was a special summon, I can still Normal Summon, so I'll bring my adorable Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK: 800) onto the field!" said DarkHeart.

"And with no face-down trap or spell cards, Alexis is wide open!" said Jaden.

"Attack her Blade Skater, Armed Dragon LV. 5!" shouted DarkHeart.

Alexis- 3000/ DarkHeart- 2600

"And next, Red-Eyes Black Chick will attack you directly!"

Alexis- 2200/ DarkHeart- 2600

"This duel just started, and Alexis is already low on points!" said Jaden.

"And I'm not finished, yet, because since my Armed Dragon LV. 5 destroyed your Blade Skater as a result of battle, I can send him to the graveyard so that I can summon Armed Dragon LV. 7 (ATK: 2800) to my side of the field!"

"It's my turn…" said Alexis, taking a card. "And I'll summon Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1000) in attack mode! And she'll attack your Red-Eyes black Chick! Then I end with a face-down!"

Alexis- 2200/ DarkHeart- 2400

"You are persistent, I have to say that. I draw!" said DarkHeart "And I'll play Pot of Greed! I'll draw two more cards! And I'll play my spell card Call of the Dragons!"

"Call of the what?" asked Zane

"Have you heard of that card?" asked Jaden.

"No, have you?" asked Bastion.

"Well, I haven't what's it do?" asked Alexis.

DarkHeart smirked.

"Of course you haven't heard of this card! There's only one of them in the world since I got it from my boss! It was given to him by the Creator of Duel Monsters himself!" she said.

They all gasps.

"Pegasus made that card himself?" asked Jaden.

"THE Pegasus?" asked Bastion.

"The one and only. This card lets me summon all the dragon-type monsters in my hand, ignoring the summoning conditions. So I'll summon my Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) and my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400)!"

"Oh my gosh…" said Alexis in awe…

"This is bad… And her Darkness Dragon will get 300 extra points for each dragon-type monster in her graveyard!" said Jaden.

"Alright, now I'll attack your Cyber Tutu with my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" shouted DarkHeart.

"I play my face-down, Mirror Force! It redirect your attack back at all of your monsters!" said Alexis.

"Sorry, but that ain't happening! I play my face-down The Dragon's Bead! By discarding a card, it negates the effect of a trap card that targets one of my face-up dragon-type monsters! It's then destroyed!" said DarkHeart.

"NO! She's finished!" shouted Jaden.

Cyber Tutu was shattered into pieces from Darkness Dragon's attack.

Alexis- 0200/ DarkHeart- 2400

"Now go, Armed Dragon LV. 7, and destroy her…" she said.

Alexis- 0000/ DarkHeart-2400

Alexis fell to her knees in defeat. She lost.

"Sorry, honey, but rules are rules. Time for you to meet Chazz and the others" said DarkHeart as her cross gave a glow.

Alexis turned as pale as Chazz did, and a white light came from her and into DarkHeart's Millennium Cross.

"Alexis! No!" shouted Bastion and Jaden.

* * *

In the Infirmary, Syrus suddenly felt something. It was as if something bad happened, but he didn't know what. All he knew was that it had to do with DarkHeart. He reached for the crutches next to his bed.

"Sy, what're you doing?" asked Chumley.

"I've got to go to the Abandoned Dorms! Something's wrong" he answered, getting up slowly.

"You can't! You're leg is still in a cast!" said Chumley.

"I can't just sit here while Jaden and my brother are out there! Especially if they're with DarkHeart! I need to do something!" said Syrus, standing on his crutches.

"What can you do, Sy?" he asked.

"What else? I'm gonna duel her! I finally figured it out! She wants me!" he said

"I'm coming with you!" said Chumley, but Syrus shook his head.

"No, you need to stay with them! In case something happens! I'll be alright alone!" said Syrus, swinging on his crutches out of the room.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha! How foolish a little girl can be…" said DarkHeart as the golden glow started to appear.

"You're not going anywhere, DarkHeart! Not without dueling me!" said Bastion.

"So, you want to lose your soul, too, huh? Fine by me" she replied. "I'll use my same deck"

"Right, and I'll use my mixed deck" said Bastion.

"C'mon, Bastion! Beat her and get our friends back!" said Jaden.

"It won't be so easy…" said Zane. "Not with that Call of the Dragons card…"

"DUEL!"

Bastion- 4000/ DarkHeart- 4000

"I'll summon Hydrogedon (ATK: 1600) in attack mode, and then I'll end with two face-downs" said Bastion.

"Well, I'll start off with Call of the Dragons!" shouted DarkHeart. "And I'll special summon my Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900), my Armed Dragon LV.5 (ATK: 2400), and my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400)!"

"Uh, she had to play that card, huh?" said Jaden.

"Yes, that's right, and I'll end my turn" she said.

'_Hey… She didn't attack me!' _he thought.

"Alright, it's my turn! I draw!" he said, taking a card. "And I'll summon Oxygedon (ATK: 1800) in attack mode, and end my turn"

"Is that it? I thought you were the formula duelist! I guess you can't live up to your name, anymore, because I play Heavy Storm! It'll get rid of those two face-downs you have, and then I'll use my Armed Dragon's special ability where I send a monster from my hand into the graveyard, and one monster with equal or less attack points on your side of the field is destroyed!" said DarkHeart.

"Oh, great… This isn't beginning well, but neither did Alexis' duel" said Jaden.

"So I'll discard a Luster Dragon from my hand and destroy your Oxygedon!" said DarkHeart.

Bastion's Oxygedon was shattered into pieces.

"And then I'll have the Luster Dragon on my field destroy your Hydrogedon!" she said.

Bastion- 3700/ DarkHeart- 4000

"And then my Red-Eyes can attack you directly and I'll end with a face-down!"

Bastion- 1300/ DarkHeart- 4000

"Look at them! Bastion hasn't even made a mark on her Life Points!" said Jaden.

"He needs to think. Bastion's distracted by the fact that he could lose his soul if he loses" said Zane.

"Oh boy…" said Jaden

"I-It's my turn" said Bastion, drawing a card "And… I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Hydrogedon (ATK: 1600)! And then I'll summon another Hydrogedon (ATK: 1600) and end my turn with a face-down!"

"He sounds as if he's got a plan" noted Jaden.

"Maybe he does" said Zane.

"I don't see why you're still trying! You've lost! Admit it!" said DarkHeart, drawing a card "Because I'll have my Luster Dragon attack one of those Hydrogedons!"

"I apologize, because I have a face-down! Mirror Force!"

"Urgh!" said DarkHeart, as all of her monsters were shattered into pieces.

"Yeah! The whole duel is turned around!" said Jaden.

"I would say so, too, but I have a face-down as well! Call of the Haunted! I'll bring back my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! And because of my Luster Dragon and Armed Dragon LV. 5 being in the graveyard, my dragon gets 600 extra attack points!"

"That's bad! Bastion's in real trouble, here!" said Jaden.

"Now go, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 3000)! Destroy his Hydrogedon!" she shouted.

Bastion- 0000/ DarkHeart- 4000

"You must be embarrassed out of your mind! You didn't even touch my Life Points! How pathetic, but oh well…" she said, holding up her cross.

As what happened with Chazz and Alexis, Bastion's soul went into DarkHeart's cross as well, leaving pale and lifeless…

"How about I make things interesting, huh, boys?" she asked Jaden and Zane.

"What're you talking about?" asked Zane.

"You see, they're stuck in a cross. A symbol of God. What would you do if I said that if they stay inside of it too long, they'll be sent to Heaven permanently?" she asked.

Their eyes widened at the thought.

"Y-You can't! Not all of them!" said Jaden.

"I know that it's evil, but true… Unless you bring out a certain someone to come and duel me, maybe the outcome won't be so tragic" she said with a smirk.

"You can't duel him! He's injured!" said Zane.

"Well, I guess your friends are done for, then!" she said.

"But they're your friends, too!" said Jaden.

DarkHeart stopped for a second…

'_Friends? They're… my friends, too? I thought…'_ she thought, but she shook it away.

"Stop trying to confuse me! Either he comes to duel me, or your friends are gone forever!" she shouted.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

They all looked at the entrance to the room to find the most unexpected person.

"S-Syrus?" said Zane.

DarkHeart smirked.

"Well, well, well… Looks like you finally came out of hiding! Are you ready?" she asked.

"Syrus! What're you doing? Get outta here!" said Jaden.

"Sorry, Jay, but this is my duel! If I don't duel her, everyone she has in that cross is gone…" he said, swinging on his crutches over to her.

"But you can't even hold your duel disk! What're you thinking?" asked Zane.

"I'm thinking about Chazz and the others, Zane!" he answered.

Without thinking, he dropped his crutches, and took out his duel disk. Zane, Jaden, and DarkHeart stared at him.

"Y-Your leg! You're standing, Syrus!" said Jaden.

Syrus looked at his leg and saw that he really was standing, and without any trouble at all. He smiled…

'_Was it… You, Karli?... Thank you'_ he thought.

'_So, that wrenched girl is still alive? I can't believe it! I thought I got rid of her! Oh well, I'll just do away with her once I'm done with him'_ thought DarkHeart.

"Get ready DarkHeart! Because you're not controlling Karli's body anymore!" he shouted.

TBC

* * *

Gemini24- There's our chapter! Did you guys enjoy it? It's a little confusing, yeah, but things will be explained in the next chapter, so keep reading! Here's the preview!

"_Hey everybody! It's Syrus Truesdale! This is gonna be an exciting duel in the next chapter! It's the duel that will decided who gets to keep control over Karli's body. DarkHeart or the real Karli herself? Find out in the next chapter 'Truth of the Heart'! See ya!" _

Gemini24- Alright! I'll write this as quickly as I can so this story can be finished, soon! Hope you will all enjoy it! Read and Review PLEASE! SEE YA!


	10. DarkHeart's End

Gemini24- Alright, now I have three stories I need to finish! This one, 'Secretly Caring', and 'Disney Karaoke Party'! I need to finish this story as quickly as possible! I had this story up for at least a few months!

Syrus- Yeah, and it's getting old, you know.

Gemini24- Sy, don't make me have a story where someone molests you!

Syrus-O.O

Gemini24- That's RIGHT! HA! ON WITH THE STORY!

Jaden- BTW, she forgot to say that the card 'Call of the Dragons' was something she made up, so don't go looking for it! Seriously…

* * *

Ch. 10- Truth of the Heart

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" asked DarkHeart, smirking at Syrus.

"No, because I won't let you!" he said, working his duel disk.

Zane and Jaden watched them from the side.

"Fool… If only you knew about my past and what happened that causes me to do this" she said.

They all stared at her.

"I was a very peaceful person back in my day. Always helping the weak and poor, but villagers always treated me poorly for being different! No one else helped others except me, but all they ever did was treat me horribly, just because I was A VAMPIRE LIKE MY SISTER CAMYULA!" she shouted.

They all gasped at what she just said.

"Y-Y-You're Camyula's sister?" asked Jaden.

"Yes, and I seek revenge on those who killed my sister in the first place. You had nothing to do with it, little Syrus, but I felt a weakness near you, and therefore, I had to get rid of you first before destroying your brother and friend!" she said.

"Camyula's death was her own fault, DarkHeart!" said Zane.

"SHUT UP! You have no idea what pain I felt when I found out that she was gone! I let my soul live in this cross so that I could find her one day after the war between man and vampire, but it was all only to find that she was dead before I could even say a word to her!" she said, sobbing.

"DarkHeart, it's really a cold thing to say, but I don't care! I've learned something else while being here. I've learned to never look back in the past! Just look towards the future! So that is no excuse for hurting Karli!" said Syrus.

"Is that girl really alive? I guess that'll change once I'm done with you" said DarkHeart.

"DUEL!"

Syrus- 4000/ DarkHeart- 4000

"I'll let you go first, Little Syrus" said DarkHeart, smirking.

"Okay, I guess" he said, drawing a card. "I'll start with Drilloid (ATK: 1600) in attack mode! And then I'll put a face-down to end"

"Is that it? I wasted my time trying to find you for this duel, and you can't even deliver!" she said, drawing a card "I'll start with the spell card Ookazi! You lose 800 life points, and then I'll summon Giant Orc (ATK: 2200) in attack mode! And I end with a face-down!"

Syrus-3200/ DarkHeart- 4000

'_Hey, why didn't she attack my Drilloid?'_ he thought.

"Okay, then I'll draw!" said Syrus, taking a card. "And then I summon Steamroid (ATK: 1800) and end my turn with a face down!"

"Fine, it's my turn" she said, taking a card "And I'll start by summoning Bronn, Mad King of Dark World (ATK: 1800) and I'll also play the spell card Giant Trunade, which puts all face-down cards back into our hands. And then I'll have Giant Orc attack your Steamroid!"

DarkHeart's Giant Orc held its club high and smashed Steamroid with it, shattering it into tiny pieces. Suddenly, Giant Orc (DEF: 0000) switched into defense mode.

"Huh? Why'd it go into defense mode?" asked Syrus.

"It's Giant Orc's unfortunate ability. After successfully destroying a monster in battle, he switches into defense mode, and I can't switch him until the end of my next turn" answered DarkHeart.

Syrus- 2800/ DarkHeart- 4000

"And then my Bronn will destroy your Drilloid!" shouted DarkHeart.

Syrus-2600/ DarkHeart- 4000

Zane suddenly realized something from watching the duel.

"Jaden, did you notice her cards?" he asked.

"What're you talking about, Zane?" asked Jaden.

"Her cards… Didn't you notice how each time she duels, it's almost as if she has a different deck? In the first duel with Chazz, she had Princess Curran, which is a spellcaster, and then in Bastion and Alexis' duel, she used a dragon deck, and now she has zombie monsters" noted Zane, and DarkHeart heard him.

"I guess you caught me, boy. It's true; I have more than one deck. I have three: Spellcaster, Dragon, and Zombie. I thought I'd show little Syrus that I don't play around. When I say business, I mean serious business" said DarkHeart, smirking.

"Well, I will get into business! It's my turn!" said Syrus, drawing. "And then I'll summon Jetroid (ATK: 1200) and that will do!"

"You didn't even put out any face-downs. How pathetic" said DarkHeart, drawing. "Because I'd have to say that YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT THIS DECK!"

She made an evil laugh, and they all stared at her.

"What's so funny, DarkHeart?" asked Jaden.

"You don't know why I used this deck instead of my Dragon or Spellcaster deck? It's because of its other name: The Deck of Fear!" she said.

"Fear? Why's it called that?" asked Syrus.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Syrus?" she asked, her Millennium Cross giving a golden glow. "I summon Fear from the Dark (ATK: 1700) in attack mode!"

Suddenly, a black hole appeared in the ground as a red ghoul looking monster came from inside of it. It laughed evilly and stared at Syrus.

Syrus was suddenly not able to move an inch. Just by looking at the monster, he seemed paralyzed. He couldn't tell if it was from fear, or something else caused by the cross.

"Syrus, what's wrong?" asked Zane.

"Sy, answer us!" shouted Jaden.

"…I…I can't…" said Syrus, through nearly paralyzed lips.

"And now Bronn! Attack his Jetroid!" shouted DarkHeart.

Bronn came towards Jetroid, about to destroy him, and Syrus couldn't do anything, he couldn't even move, but then something happened. He heard a voice…

_Syrus!

* * *

Huh?_

Suddenly, Syrus found himself standing in a white area. Looking around, he couldn't see anything or anyone until he heard her voice again.

_Syrus… Can you hear me? _

"K-Karli? W-Where are you?" he asked, looking around.

_Silly… I'm right behind you! _

He turned around and saw that she really was behind him. Smiling at him, she turned around and looked at something. When he looked over her shoulder, he saw that Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, and the Chosen Ones were lying down. He ran over there and tried to help them, but they wouldn't wake up.

"Guys, guys! C'mon, wake up!" he said.

"Sy, their bodies are still lifeless…" said Karli, shaking her head.

"But… how can I get them back? I'm trying my best to defeat DarkHeart, but it's still not working! I just want them back…" he said, sobbing…

"Sy, no one said you had to do it alone… After all, remember Dayton? He gave you something when you hurt your leg, remember? Something that would help, and I'm here, cheering you on, along with your friends… You're not alone, Sy" she said.

Syrus looked at her.

"B-But how can I… How can I win-"

"You'll figure something out… I know you will… You're not gonna let everyone down, are you? The Chosen Ones, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion… Jaden and your brother?" she asked.

After hearing that last thing, Syrus shook his head immediately.

"Then c'mon! Snap outta it!" she said.

* * *

In a second, Syrus was back in the Abandoned Dorms duel arena. He looked at Bronn who was coming towards his Jetroid. He looked at his cards, and smirked.

"Sorry, DarkHeart, but that isn't happening!" said Syrus.

"What're you talking about, you have no trap cards on your field!" she said.

"Not on my field, anyway, but I have one in my hand! Mirror Force!" he said.

"You must be joking. You can't play a trap card from your hand!" she said, laughing.

"Oh yes I can! Jetroid's special ability allows me to play trap cards from my hand when he's a target for attack! So your monsters are getting a taste of their own medicine!" he said.

Fear from the Dark and Bronn were shattered into pieces by the attack.

"Huh? What about Giant Orc?" asked Jaden.

"Giant Orc is in defense position, remember? Mirror Force only destroys my monsters in face-up attack postition" asked DarkHeart. "Oh, and I end my turn."

"Alright, first, I'll draw" said Syrus. "And then I'll play Pot of Greed! I get to draw two more cards!"

He looked at them.

'_Oh, it's these cards!'_ he thought.

_Flashback…_

_Syrus sat in his bed at the Infirmary with his new cast on his leg. He was still in pain, but the fourth Chosen One, Dayton came into the room._

"_Hey, Sy. How's your leg?" asked Dayton._

"_I-It's fine. Something wrong?" asked Syrus._

"_Well, yeah. I came to let you borrow something of mine's" he said, taking out three cards._

"_Huh? What're these for?" asked Syrus, looking at them._

"_I have a feeling that I know who the next Chosen One is, and so I want you to hold onto these, because they'll help you when you duel against 'em" said Dayton, looking serious._

"_B-But why would I duel the next Chosen One? I'm already bad enough, especially after that duel with Steven…" he said._

"_Sy, don't say that! After the speech you made while dueling Steven, I can't think of any other person that's a better duelist than you, okay? Now just keep them until you duel the sixth Chosen One, alright?" asked Dayton._

"_B-But I… Alright, I will. Thank you…" said Syrus, smiling _

_End Flashback_

"I guess I'll put these to the test! I'll summon Silent Magician LV. 4 (ATK: 1000) in attack mode" said Syrus.

DarkHeart looked at the monster and suddenly looked uneasy…

'_W-What's wrong with me?… It's… It's that card! Why am I so nervous around it?'_ thought DarkHeart. _'It… It's her! Karli's doing this! But why?'_

"What's up with her? She's turning red!" said Jaden.

"Where'd Syrus get that card?" asked Zane.

"And now, I'll play the spell card Level Up! I'll send Silent Magician LV. 4 to the graveyard so that I can summon Silent Magician LV. 8 (ATK: 3500)! And he'll attack your Giant Orc!"

Giant Orc was shattered into pieces.

"And I'll end my turn with a face-down!" said Syrus.

"I-I-I draw!" said DarkHeart, hesitantly taking a card. "A-And I'll play the s-s-spell card Monster Reborn to bring back F-F-Fear from the Dark (ATK: 1700)! And then I end my t-t-t-turn!"

"Okay, something's off! Now she's red, and all giddy looking! What's up?" asked Jaden.

"I think… She has a card crush" said Zane, sweat dropping.

"Oh, geez!" said Jaden, doing an anime fall.

"Okay, well, I'll have Silent Magician LV. 8 attack your Fear from the Dark!" said Syrus.

Syrus- 2600/ DarkHeart- 2200

"Yeah! He's got her now!" said Jaden.

"I-It's my turn! I draw!" she said, taking a card. "And I'll summon Malice Doll of Demise (ATK: 1600) in attack mode and end!"

"You really must be giddy, because this duel is over! I summon Gyroid (ATK: 1000) in attack mode, and I'll have Silent Magician LV. 8 attack your monster!"

With a big light, the Malice Doll of Demise was shattered into pieces, and DarkHeart screamed from being in the light. She fell to her knees.

Syrus- 2600/ DarkHeart- 0300

"And Gyroid will attack you directly!"

Syrus- 2600/ DarkHeart- 0000

"…I… am sorry, sister…" said DarkHeart before collapsing on the floor.

Her Millennium Cross gave a glow…

"T-The cross!" said Jaden.

Eight balls of light left the cross and flew out of the basement, and on went into Alexis, as another did with Bastion.

* * *

Back at the Infirmary, Chumley sat watching Chazz and the Chosen Ones, until six balls of light floated into the room. He instantly fell out of his chair at their sudden appearance and watched as one floated over each person and slowly went inside of them.

"W-What was-" he wasn't able to finish, because he heard a grunt come from someone in the room. He looked at Chazz's bed.

Chazz made another grunt and slowly, opened his eyes.

* * *

Back in the Abandoned Dorms, Zane and Jaden woke Alexis and Bastion up. They stood and looked around to find that they were still in the basement.

"You guys! You're awake!" shouted Syrus, grabbing his crutches and swung himself towards them.

He was able to stand, but that's it. He still had to use his crutches to get anywhere. Jaden suddenly looked at the cross again.

"Hey! Look!" he said, pointing to Karli's body.

A black ball of darkness came out of it, while a ball of light came out of the cross. The dark one went into the cross while the other one went into Karli's body, and then the cross broke into pieces.

She grunted, and slowly opened her eyes a little. Syrus swung on his crutches over to her and kneeled next to her.

"Karli? Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Sy… You did it… Thank… you" she said before passing out.

"K-Karli! Wake up! Are you okay? Karli!" shouted Syrus to the unconscious girl.

"Calm down, Sy. She's just exhausted" said Bastion.

"Yeah, after all that excitement, she should be! But what happened to DarkHeart?" asked Jaden.

Zane picked up the broken pieces of the cross.

"I guess she went to join her sister…" he answered.

"Well, let's get back to the Infirmary. Chazz and the Chosen Ones should be awake by now" said Alexis.

* * *

In the Infirmary, everyone was awake, except Karli who was still unconscious.

"So, it wasn't her who took our souls?" asked Dayton.

"Nope, it was DarkHeart! And Sy beat her by himself!" said Jaden.

"Actually, Jaden, I wasn't by myself… I had Dayton and Karli's help, and your help, too! All of you! Thank you for cheering me on, guys" he said.

"Aw, c'mon, Sy! Don't get all mushy!" said Chumley, and everyone laughed.

"Man, she's been asleep for two hours! When's she gonna get up?" asked Steven.

"Who cares? It's not like she was that important in the first place!" said Edward, and he walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" asked Jaden.

"You see, Edward and Karli aren't the best of friends" said James.

"Well, why not?" asked Syrus.

"You'll see" he replied, rubbing his head.

Karli grunted, and everyone looked at her. She opened her eyes, and sat up to look around. She seemed uncomfortable with all the stares, but Edward came into the room again, along with a nurse.

"Hello, everyone, would you like some chocolate provided by Chancellor Shepard?" she asked, and everyone took one except Edward.

"Ed, don't you want one?" asked Karli.

"No, I don't, thank you" he replied.

"WHA? Are you crazy? It's chocolate!" she practically shouted, and all the Academy students stared at her sudden mood swing.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get _pimples_, now would I, Karli?" he asked with a tone.

Everyone looked at him with a look of shock at what he said, except Chazz and Juan who were laughing their asses off and going 'Ooh!'.

"Um, Ed?" asked James.

"What, Jam-" Edward started, but in a second, he was against the wall which was now cracked and had a red mark on his cheek while Karli had her fist up and a vein on her forehead.

Everyone who was in a chair was now on the ground from falling back in fear. Wide eyes stared at her and she looked at everyone and laughed.

Edward, who was still against the wall with a red mark against his cheek, stood up straight and moved away from the wall.

"Whoa, someone hasn't changed since coming here" he said, rubbing his cheek.

"I guess not" said Karli, laughing some more.

Soon, everyone started laughing too, and unknown to them, they were still being watched by Ed Phoenix and the seventh Chosen One. Ed was still not happy.

"She… Was so… CLOSE! ARGH!" shouted Ed, punching his hands into a table nearby. "Why did she have to get all giddy because of a stupid CARD?"

"A person's emotions can change their whole personality, Ed. Maybe you can try to learn that" said the seventh Chosen One.

"Or maybe you can defeat the rest of them! There are only three left! You were known as the best duelist back in your dimension, and If that wrenched girl could defeat three of them, you can, too!" said Ed.

"But going in head first if dangerous… Any other ideas that don't relate to their failure ones?"

"Actually, yes… These protectors seem to be getting help from the defeated Chosen Ones, so if they happened to be gone-"

"Karli already tried that with her cross"

"Yes, but if they were gone in a different way, as in… permanently? I mean, only one or two of them that is?" asked Ed.

"Are you asking me to KILL one of them?"

"Exactly" Ed replied.

"Sorry, but I don't do murders! I duel!"

"Yeah, maybe you won't, but someone else will…" said Ed, holding up a golden item…

TBC

* * *

Gemini24- Uh-oh! What's gonna happen, now? Maybe this preview will help out!

_"Hello everyone, this is Bastion Misawa! I'm glad to see that you are still reading this because things are gonna get dramatic from here and on. Who is this last Chosen One, and why is he coming into everyone's dreams? It's bothering the Chosen Ones, and Edward decides on taking matters into his own hands by dueling him! What will happen then? Find out in the next chapter 'Beware of your Nightmares'! Can't wait to see that, huh? _

Gemini24- Alright, I wanna see some reviews, so let's start writing the next chapter as quickly as possible, okay?

Syrus- Read and Review, please!


	11. Loss of Friends

Gemini24- Um, I just wanna get this story done so I can finish the other one ('Secretly Caring' was removed) and take a sabbatical for a while! I'm pooped!

Jaden- I hope not literally!

Gemini24- SHUT UP YOU SICKO! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 11- Beware of Your Nightmares

During the time that everyone was sleeping, Edward stood outside of the cabin looking out at the ocean. He didn't look like he was deep in thought, but he was still thinking about something. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the cabin opened and someone walked out of it.

"Hey, Edward" said James.

"Hey…" he replied.

"Thinking about going home?" he asked.

"No… It's the seventh Chosen One. It's been two days already and he hasn't shown up… And these Millennium Items that Steven and Karli had. The fact that there's something or someone in each of them is what bothers me. Steven was very edgy when he had his, and Karli was fully possessed when she had hers… Possessed by a spirit evil enough to take our souls" he said.

"And you think the last Chosen One will have an item, too. With a spirit even worse?" asked James, and Edward nodded.

They stood there for a few minutes, not noticing that from the second floor of the cabin, someone heard everything they said from the balcony. Someone who felt insecure about the problem as well. The person looked at them as they started talking again.

"Edward, just relax, I mean, after all, you're our leader" said James, and Edward looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Edward.

"Well, you're the first Chosen One, and you were the first to duel the protectors of the school, so you've gone through more than we did, especially when I … uh…" started James.

"When you went completely 'Teacher's Pet' as to follow Ed's instructions as to make me and Juan hurt ourselves?" asked Edward, and James only laughed.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Jaden and the others are coming tomorrow, and we don't wanna end up grouchy, _do_ we, Edward?" asked James

"Shut up" he replied, and James laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Syrus came to the cabin early. They all ate on an outside table that was set up. Syrus ate along with Edward and the others, except one person.

"Where's Karli?" asked Syrus, looking around.

"Oh, upstairs drawing in her room" answered Dayton.

"Her room? Isn't upstairs the whole second floor of this cabin? Why are there six beds down here and only one upstairs?" asked Syrus.

"It's this whole gender thing. 'The Rules' as she says, states that girls and boys should not be in the same room after the age of eleven" said Edward, irritably.

"Oh…" replied Syrus, taking a bite of his pancakes "This food is great! Who made it?"

"Who else? The girl of the house" answered Juan.

"She cooks?"

"Anything having to do with art, Karli is good at, and she has no problem showing it off" said Edward.

"Aw, c'mon, guys! Can't we try to be nice today?" asked Dayton.

As he said that, Jaden and the others approached them and sat down on the extremely long table.

"Hey, everyone! Let's eat!" said Jaden.

"Can't you at least show a little bit of manners, Slacker?" asked Chazz.

"Nope, it's Jaden after all- Oh, awesome! Grilled Cheese sandwiches!" said Chumley.

As everyone ate together, Karli watched them from the balcony, drawing a picture of them. Using every colored pencil she had, she colored it in neatly, and smiled to herself.

"That's a nice picture!"

She jumped and turned around to see Dayton behind her.

"What're you doing here!" she asked "I remember this being my room! If I weren't nicer to you than the other boys, you'd be thrown off this balcony this second!"

"I just brought you breakfast" said Dayton "You cooked most of it, so you should have some, too"

He set the plate down on the small table in front of her. She looked at it, then at him, and smiled.

"Thanks, Dayton. You really are the brother I wish I had" she said, laughing.

"You really do have a soft spot for the short and sensitive, huh?" asked Dayton "That's why you're so nice to Syrus and have a card crush on Silent Magician LV. 4"

"Mention that to the others and expect to be thrown off this cliff" she said, and they laughed.

"Well, I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"Sure" she replied.

After he left, Karli took one last glance towards the others and walked inside to take a nap. What she didn't know was that she was about to have a horrifying dream.

* * *

In her dream…

_She walked through the woods in the dark alone, looking around for her friends, but found no sight of them. She tried calling out to them, but no one answered. All she heard was an evil laugh that seemed to surround her. She started to run, but found nowhere to go, and accidentally tripped over a rock._

"_Where are you, Andrew? I know you're here!" she said, scared._

_Without noticing, a dark figure with a golden mask with an eye on it came behind her and took out a dagger. She turned around and took a step away from him, but her legs wouldn't move anymore than that. She was paralyzed. But them she looked at him closely and realization hit her._

"_Andrew, is that you-" she asked._

"_Yeah, but only to give you a warning…" he replied. "If you and the others don't stop helping the enemy, I'm afraid that'll be your life's end"_

"_Wh-What do you mean?" she asked._

"_This" he replied, and he stabbed the dagger into her heart._

_A shriek was heard throughout the forest, and everything went black._

"Karli! What's wrong? KARLI!" someone shouted.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Someone was banging on the door and burst through it. It was Edward, and he looked around the room.

"What the hell? You look like crap! What happened?" he asked, as Dayton and James came in.

"I-uh… I just… Had a bad dream, sorry" she answered, rubbing her head.

"Bad dream? More like a nightmare! You were screaming for the past 5 minutes! It was so loud we heard you from outside!" said James.

"Uh, Jaden and the others-" she started, but Dayton shook his head.

"No, they went back to the dorms before you started screaming" he said.

"I… I saw him… The seventh Chosen One, Andrew…" she said.

The three of them looked at her in horror. They all looked around the room.

"Where is he? Where's Nakayama?" asked James, looking around some more.

"H-He's not in here! He was in my dream!" said Karli, and they looked at her. "He… He had this mask on… A golden mask, but I still knew it was him on the outside!... Just not on the inside… Something was wrong… H-He took out a dagger and stabbed me"

"S-S-Stabbed you?" asked Dayton.

"Are you kidding? Andrew Nakayama? _Our_ Andrew Nakayama?" asked Edward, and she nodded.

"We need to get the others back here" said Dayton.

Later that day… Jaden and the others had come back to the cabin and were told the whole story.

"You mean a psycho was in Karli's dream and stabbed her?" shouted Jaden.

"This is ridiculous! How can a Chosen One go into her dream?" asked Bastion.

"He had a Millennium Item on!" Karli blurted out.

"What? An item?" asked Zane.

"Yeah, it was a mask! A weird mask that looked like the face of the sphinx!" she said.

"Well, I guess it's possible. These items have mysterious powers that even I don't understand, so maybe his item allows him to go into other's dreams. And it must be a Millennium item because the sphinx is in Egypt, and in the early years was when the items were made in the first place" said Bastion.

"Where's Edward?" Juan asked all of a sudden.

Everyone looked around for the missing Chosen One, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Karli suddenly blurted out an answer.

"He's upstairs, sitting on the balcony. He finds this very troubling"

Jaden suddenly stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Aw, c'mon! If he's so troubled by this, why doesn't he try and do something? We're all gonna help! Why not just find him and duel him? I'll do it with pleasure!" he said.

"Jaden! We already said that you're gonna take a break until the rest of us are down!" said Chazz.

"If he's gonna go after anyone, he'll have to go through me!"

They all looked at the stairs to see Edward standing there, and the look on his face told them he was serious.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alexis.

"He'll have to duel me, that's what!" he replied.

"Are you crazy, Edward? He's obviously not merciful! If he finds you as not who he wants to duel, he'll kill you on the spot! Especially after he said he would!" said Karli.

"Do you want to get outta here or what, Karli! We have no other choice! If these guys don't defeat him, their school's done for!" he shouted.

"And what about us? What're we gonna do if you die? What about our dimension! Don't you wanna go back? What about our family, friends-" she started.

"Why would you care! You never had any to BEGIN WITH! You didn't have many friends, you just pretended to not notice our hate towards you! And you can't say family because your parents pretty much threw you aside from their lives, so don't you even start saying that you wanna go home because you HAVE NO REASON TO WANT TO!"

Everyone was quiet. Edward's sudden outburst made everyone look at him in complete shock. They were also scared of what Karli was gonna do to him for shouting at her, but she did nothing. She just stood there speechless, and it was as if nothing was even said.

Seeing as she was never part of their group, Karli went upstairs, got all of her things, which was only her sketch pad, pencils, and clothes that Alexis gave her earlier, and walked out of the cabin calmly.

They all stared at the door when she left, and looked back to Edward.

"What? At least there's more room in this cabin" he said, before going upstairs.

Looking to each other, everyone just sighed after that conversation. But most of them decided to do something, so Syrus and Dayton went after Karli, while James and Jaden went upstairs. The rest of them tried thinking of a plan.

* * *

Outside of the cabin, Syrus and Dayton called out for Karli, but the stubborn girl wouldn't answer them.

"Where would she go? There's nowhere else we know on this island that she could possibly stay in for shelter" said Dayton.

"Let's see… There's the cabin, the woods, the volcano, the beach, the academy building, the Girl dorms, Slifer dorms, Obelisk dorms, Ra dorms… The only other place is…" said Syrus, but he didn't continue…

"She isn't that desperate, is she?" asked Dayton "She wouldn't sleep in there! It's too scary!"

"Why not? She dueled four people in its basement… The Abandoned Dorms…" said Syrus.

They looked at each other and immediately ran in its direction. While they ran, they didn't notice a dark figure hiding behind the trees of the forest. The evil figure smirked.

* * *

"Edward? Ed? You there?" called James from outside the upstairs room door.

"C'mon, Edward! Let us in! Karli left, remember?" shouted Jaden.

The door suddenly unlocked, and they heard a big thud from inside.

"Edward?" said James, opening the door.

"Hey, Ed-" started Jaden, but then he noticed something.

Edward was unconscious on the floor of the room. They ran to him and noticed that there was a dent in the wall next to them.

"You don't think…" said James.

"He knocked himself out?" Jaden said.

"What? That can't be… Edward's crazy at times, but he ain't stupid" said James.

"Unless… Unless he did it for a reason" suggested Jaden.

"… To see Andrew" said James, with wide eyes, and the two of them ran downstairs.

* * *

In Edward's head…

"_DAMN!" he shouted, rubbing his head. "I hit myself hard!"_

_He stopped rubbing his head and looked around. There wasn't anything of interest, just the forest. He walked around, trying to find his friend._

"_Andrew! Andrew! Get out here and duel me!" he shouted._

"_Fine" _

_He looked around, trying to find that voice, but then in a little black smoke, the seventh Chosen One appeared, wearing the golden mask with an eye on its forehead, and had the face of the sphinx. He laughed evilly._

"_But seriously… Who chose his name? It's not anything worth saying! Call me Bloodshed… Nice to see you…" said the masked boy._

"_Bloodshed, huh? And you say Andrew isn't a normal name? Just duel me already!" said Edward._

"_Oh, trying to be the big leader, I see" said Bloodshed "Well, let's just say the stakes" _

"Fine, if I win, you admit defeat to Jaden and the others and let Andrew go" said Edward.

"_Sure, and if I win… You lose your life" said Bloodshed, and Edward hesitated at the thought._

"…_F-Fine" he replied._

"_DUEL!" _

_Edward- 4000/ Bloodshed- 4000_

"_I'll go first" said Edward, drawing a card. "And I play Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200) in attack mode and place a face-down!" _

"I draw" said Bloodshed. "And then I'll start with Dark King of the Abyss (ATK: 1200) in attack mode, and then I'll play the spell card Riryoku! I halve one monster's attack points and send them to another monster until the end of the turn, and I'll halve Marauding Captain's (ATK: 600) points so that they go to my Dark King of the Abyss (ATK: 1800)! Now he'll attack your monster!"

_Edward-2800/ Bloodshed- 4000_

"_Well, it's my turn, so I draw!" said Edward "And I'll play my Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) in attack mode and it'll attack your Dark King of the Abyss (ATK: 1200)!" _

_Edward- 2800/ Bloodshed- 3600_

"_Ooh, 400 points! I'm shivering from fear" mocked Bloodshed_

"_Shut up and make your move!" _

"_Gladly" said Bloodshed "And I'll start with my Molten Zombie (ATK: 1600) in attack mode, and then I'll place one card face down" _

"My turn" said Edward "And let's make this interesting, with Polymerization! I fuse together my Sparkman with Clayman from my hand to make the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400) and I'm gonna use his special ability to destroy your Molten Zombie!"

Molten Zombie shattered to pieces.

"_And then my Thunder Giant will attack you directly!" shouted Edward._

_Edward- 2800/ Bloodshed- 1200_

"_Hmm… You've gotten better since we last dueled, Edward" said Bloodshed_

"_That's impossible, Bloodshed, because I dueled with Andrew! Not you!" said Edward._

"_Well, I'll play my trap card Call of the Haunted! I'll bring back my Molten Zombie! And because of his special ability I can now draw a card!" said Bloodshed._

_He smirked._

"_I'll begin my turn with the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone! All dark-type monsters get an extra 500 attack points!" he said._

"_But the only monster you have is that Molten Zombie! And it's a fire-type!" said Edward._

"_Yes, but he won't be on the field long, because I sacrifice him to summon Ryu Kokki (ATK: 2400) in attack mode, and because of Mystic Plasma Zone, he gets an extra 500 points (ATK: 2900) and he'll destroy your Thunder Giant!" _

"Not so fast! I play my face-down card Draining Shield! Your monster's attack points will be added to my life points, and you won't be able to touch my monster!" said Edward.

_Edward- 5700/Bloodshed- 1200_

"_You think you have me beat don't you? Well, you're wrong! I end with a face-down so make your move!" said Bloodshed._

'That helped me out for now, but I don't think I can do anything in the next turn' _he thought, drawing a card._

"_I'll play a face-down monster and that's it" said Edward._

"_Fine, I draw, then I'll have Ryu Kokki attack your face-down monster!" said Bloodshed._

_The face-down flipped upwards and it showed that it was Wroughtweiler._

"_Well, now that you've destroyed him, I an use his special ability where I take a Polymerization and an Elemental Hero from my graveyard" _

"It won't do you much good! I've already got your defeat engraved into the future"

"_Uh, whatever, but now it's my turn!" he drew "And it's just the card I needed! I pay my Polymerization so I can fuse from my hand Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader (ATK: 2100)!" _

"_Hmm… I thought your deck was all men, but I can't expect you to be a sexist" said Bloodshed, snickering._

"_Shut up! She's gonna be your doom!" said Edward. "And I'll end my turn" _

"I'll have Ryo Kokki attack and destroy her!" said Bloodshed.

_Edward- 4900/ Bloodshed- 1200_

"_So much for my plan" said Edward._

"_Yeah, well, I'll end my turn with a face-down" said Bloodshed. "But let's make things interesting, shall we?" _

"_In what way?" asked Edward._

"_How about… Showing you your own death?" asked Bloodshed, and his mask glowed._

_Suddenly, Edward's eyes lost its glare from the light, and he suddenly saw something. He heard a scream of pain, and the look of fear was all over him. He fell to the ground, not being able to move. He was able to move as much as to finish his turn. _

"_I-I-I'll summon E-E-Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200) and end my turn" said Edward._

"_Well, I'll destroy her! Go, Ryo Kokki!" shouted Bloodshed._

_Edward- 3700/ Bloodshed- 1200_

"_I… I can't do anything!" said Edward._

"_That's right, you can't! So just give up already!" said Bloodshed._

"_I-I-I end my t-t-turn" said Edward._

"_And I'll start by summoning Giant Orc (ATK: 2200) in attack mode and he'll attack you!" said Bloodshed._

_Edward- 1500/ Bloodshed- 1200_

"_And I'll end this duel by attacking you with Ryu Kokki!" _

_Edward braced himself for the final blow.

* * *

_

In the real world, everyone, except Syrus, Dayton, and Karli were back at the cabin.

"So, he whacked himself on the head?" asked Bastion.

"Getting unconscious is the only way to get to Andrew, so it seems possible" said Zane.

"But why? Why would he go and confront Andrew on his own?" asked Steven.

"To duel, what else?"

They looked to the door.

"Karli?"

Karli, Dayton, and Syrus stood in the doorway of the cabin.

"He's being the leader that we're all talking about, right James?" she asked.

"H-How did you-" he started.

"I was listening, ain't it obvious?" she said. "But right now, no matter how pissed off I am at him, we have to get him before Andrew does"

"Why?" asked Alexis.

"If we don't reach him in time… He may never come back" said Karli.

"Okay, so one of us has to get knocked out! I'll go!" said Jaden.

"NO!" shouted everyone.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Stop being a hero, Slacker! Unless we all agree on you being able to duel, you won't! Got it?" Chazz asked.

"… Got it…" he replied, sulking.

"Now, who's gonna-" started Chazz, but Karli interrupted after looking around the room.

"Where's Juan?" she asked.

A second later, they heard a thud sound from upstairs and immediately ran up there. They looked around the room to find Juan on the ground.

"Aw, great…" said Steven.

"This won't turn out good…" said Alexis.

They tried to think of what to do, now, but they didn't notice Karli leave the cabin as soon as she saw Juan unconscious.

* * *

_In Edward's dream…_

_Edward- 0000/ Bloodshed- 1200_

_Edward was on his knees in pain, but still conscious (In this world anyway). He had lost the duel. None of them noticed Karli appear in front of them. _

"_Sorry, boy, but now a deal's a deal… I guess I'll have to take your life" said Bloodshed, as a knife appeared in his hand._

"_No…" said Edward._

"_Sorry 'bout this!" shouted Bloodshed, throwing the knife._

"_EDWARD!" shouted Karli._

_The knife flew at Edward, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. It almost hit Edward, but then as he closed his eyes something happened that made everyone's jaws drop in shock. A scream of pain was heard, and a thud sound. Drops of blood hit the ground as well…_

_Once Edward opened his eyes, he looked at the ground to see the horrifying sight._

_Juan was on the floor dripping blood with the knife in his chest…_

"_J-J-Juan?" stuttered Edward._

_"N-No… No… Juan?" said Karli._

"_Stupid boy… Looks like he went down…" said Bloodshed. "But he's not part of our deal… The bet was for **you** to die, and I expect you to keep that in mind" _

_He walked over to Edward and raised his hand. The knife flew out of Juan's chest and to his hand still dripping with blood. Edward seemed paralyzed again… He tried to back away but his body was too afraid... He wouldn't move, but could only stare as his life was about to be taken along with Juan's._

"_G-G-Get away from ME!"_

"_NOOO!" _

_Suddenly, Karli bolted from the ground and ran towards Bloodshed. She pounced on him and tried to grab the knife from him, but he struggled. Edward could only watch what was happening and he couldn't do anything. Suddenly, the knife finally went out of Bloodshed's hand and Karli grabbed it. Bloodshed ran to her to grab it but she turned around sticking the knife out… _

_Another scream of pain was heard… _

_The next thing Edward knew, he saw Karli backed up against a tree, and Andrew's body lying on the ground. A pool of blood spilled from him, and Edward's eyes widened at the sight…_

"_K-K-Karli?... Did you?" he asked._

_She only sat there with her eyes widened. Her breathing suddenly became raspy and her skin pale. She had blood all over her hands, and she noticed that Andrew and Juan's body gave a glow… In mere seconds, their bodies had disappeared, and the mask broke into pieces…_

_They suddenly heard voices…_

_Edward?... Karli?... C'mon you two! Wake up now!

* * *

Karli and Edward opened their eyes slowly, and sat up on their bed. They looked around to see everyone, except Juan…_

"Guys, what happened?" asked Steven.

"…Where's Juan?" asked Edward.

They all looked at each other and couldn't answer…

"… Edward, Karli?... He's gone…" answered Syrus…

TBC…

* * *

Gemini24- Sorry this took so long! But one of my stories was deleted, and I had to wait a week! A WHOLE WEEK! And I just got back to school 2 weeks ago! And yes, this is very sad, and yet, stupid from everyone hitting themselves on the head. Here's the preview.

"_Hey everyone! This is Chumley Huffington! Things have gone to the lowest they can get… Everyone's sad about what happened with Juan and Andrew, and another fact is that the war is over! The last Chosen One is gone!... But is that a good thing? Especially since they have to go home, now… How is everyone handling this? Not good… The five that are still alive have become distant… Are they even gonna say good-bye to us? This is the sad and ending chapter of this series 'So Long, Chosen Ones'… We'll miss them a lot, huh?"_

Gemini24- Yeah, this story ends with the next chapter (Finally) and now let's get on with the chapter "So Long, Chosen Ones" and end it here… Read and Review, k?


	12. So Long, Chosen Ones

Gemini24- This may be a long chapter! After all, this is the end of the story! I'll have to finish Disney Karaoke, and then I can take my sabbatical before starting Kingdom Hearts stories… Or just writing the sequel for this… Hee hee!

Jaden- C'mon, everyone! SHE WANTS REVIEWS!

Gemini24- Noooo… I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!

Jaden-…

Gemini24- Thanks, and ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Ch. 12- So Long, Chosen Ones

In the Slifer Dorms, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley sat quietly in their room. They stared at the phone in their room, waiting for a call. A call that hadn't come for two whole days. They started to get worried.

The call was supposed to be from the Chosen Ones, but they didn't seem to wanna talk to anyone lately. The three of them heard that Alexis went to visit them, but when she knocked, no one answered and the door was locked. To Jaden, it seemed weird. It seemed as if…

As if they were hiding…

"Well, I don't care about the call anymore! I'm going over to their cabin!" said Jaden.

"Jay, that's not a real good idea at the time…" said Syrus

"But they're leaving soon! Aren't they even gonna say good-bye?" asked Jaden.

The two of them looked at the ground…

"But Jaden, they lost a friend… Two friends! And permanently!" said Chumley.

"Well, they can't dwell on it! They've gotta move on! For their sakes and their friends back in their dimension!" he said.

"But… Can Edward get over thinking that Juan died because of him?" Chumley asked.

"And Karli with Andrew? The guy didn't even get to say hi to them…" said Syrus.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" asked Jaden.

"Just let them be for a while…" said Syrus.

"A while? It's been TWO WHOLE DAYS!" said Jaden "They have to get over them soon or they'll never live like they used to!"

"… But what can we do? We can't tell them that if they won't even answer the door to their cabin!" said Chumley.

"I've got a plan…Sy, call the others!" said Jaden…

* * *

At the Chosen Ones' cabin, the five remaining teenagers were sitting around the house, looking out windows or lying on their beds looking at the ceiling. James sat by a window that showed him a view a trail leading into the forest.

'_Andrew died in a forest…'_ thought James.

What was he feeling? It was a mixture of emotions that he couldn't really describe. He was full of sadness, he was confused, and he felt a tinge of loneliness. It their dimension, Andrew was one of his greatest friends, and so was Juan.

It's not like he loved the two of them, but he was still sad at their loss. The two were the nicest guys James ever knew in his life, and they didn't deserve to die for no reason like they did. It was just… unfair.

He sighed, wishing that he could've at least seen them one last time before they died… And only one thing came to mind…

Steven, who was lying in bed, stared at the ceiling. He was too preoccupied with thoughts relating to Juan and Andrew… He looked at the two beds beside his…

'_Juan slept in that one… And that bed was reserved for Andrew…'_ he thought, sadly.

It's sad from the fact that he never knew the two boys long. He was a new student back in their dimension, and losing someone, or two friends that he had just met can give a guy a curious feeling.

He was obviously confused because of how he felt at the moment. He had just met them not very long ago, and they died… How was he supposed to feel? Sad? Angry? Depressed?...

'_Nah, there's enough depression in this cabin from Karli…'_ he thought.

He looked at the stairs which led to her room. He never knew any of the other friends that long, and somehow, this little adventure has made them come a lot closer as friends… All of them together are not very agreeable, but being together now, they've learned to be…

Even though Steven knew them for a while, he felt attached to them anyhow. Juan wasn't one of his greatest friends, but now that he was gone, Steven felt as if he had missed him… And Andrew… He sighed, and stared at the ceiling some more, as something came to him…

Dayton was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He tried to not think about Andrew and Juan, but it was like the two boys were haunting him. He could still see their smiling faces, and their caring personalities… The two were always friends to him, and they would always be…

'_But why?... Why you two? I would've rather died than lose a friend…'_ thought Dayton.

He was really tired. Of all people, Dayton was practically the only person who understood Juan. It was the fact that they were both short, and they can't really protect themselves. They were always being teased about something, and it was really irritating to them, but besides Karli, Steven, and James, Andrew was one of the only people who was really nice to him and Juan. He didn't judge them. That was one of the things that made Andrew a great guy, and it's one reason why Dayton thought he shouldn't have died…

He just stared at the ground thinking about this for a while… And only one thing could go through to him…

Karli was upstairs in her room, still looking pale and shaking. Her eyes were bloodshot red from crying so much. That had to be saying something, too, because Karli always bragged about never crying back in their dimension, and right now, things were different. Her two friends died, and she caused one of their deaths… It haunted her… It was as if they kept coming back to remind her of the horrible scene…

"I…I didn't mean…" she said, but couldn't finish…

She knew no one could hear her, and that even if they could, they wouldn't listen… She knew that it was her fault…

Her fault… Only one thought had crossed her mind…

As she kept thinking about it, Edward was staring at the ocean by the cliffs. As the leader of their group, he stood strong, and didn't show any depression like his fellow Chosen Ones… But yet, he had to admit that he was sad as well…

As he stood there, he thought about going home… He knew that at first, he didn't want to go home at all, but after losing his friends, his mind had changed… In fact, everyone was thinking about it…

'_I want to go home…'_ all five of them thought…

As they thought that, a big flash appeared right in front of Edward, and he flew back into a tree… All the Chosen Ones came out at the noise…

"I-It's the portal!" said James…

"You think it'll take us home this time?" asked Steven…

As they started thinking about it, Jaden and the others arrived to the cabin…

"Hey guys- Huh?" Jaden asked, seeing the portal in front of the Chosen Ones…

"T-They're leaving!" said Syrus, and they all sprinted towards them.

"Y-You're really leaving?" asked Chumley.

"We never even got to hang out, yet!" said Alexis.

The Chosen Ones looked at each other and looked at the ground as Edward walked to them.

"We have to… If we let this one go, we may never be able to go back again…" said Edward, and they all nodded.

"Well, at least take our gifts, guys!" said Jaden, and they all looked at him. "This is for you, Edward!" said Jaden, passing him a couple of cards.

"H-E-R-O? What're these cards for?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, Jay! What are those cards? I've never heard of them!" said Syrus.

"Just something I hid from you!" he said, smiling.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked, and Jaden patted him on the back.

"Of course! Just don't forget us okay? Besides, nothing makes a card, or in this case, cards special unless given to you by a friend!" said Jaden.

"… Thank you…" he said, smiling.

"And this is for you, Dayton!" said Alexis, handing him a package…

"… Hey! These…" he started, looking at a shiny Silent Magician LV. 4, LV. 8, and Level Up… "But I… I guess you can keep my cards, Syrus!" he said, grinning.

"T-Thank you, Dayton!" he said, happily.

"And for you, James, here's a book of card information… It's a rare edition, but I've memorized everything inside of it, so now I think you should have it, from me" said Bastion.

"Thanks, Bastion" replied James.

"Steven…" said Chazz. Steven stared at him…

"Here" said Chazz, passing him a few cards…

"Armed Dragons? All the levels? But what about your deck?" Steven asked.

"Do you really think I'd give them all to you if I didn't have extras?" he said.

"… Nope, but… yeah, I'm not saying it" said Steven with a smile.

"And Karli…" started Syrus…

She looked at him, emotionless…

"… This card is really important to me… But I think you should have it… I trust you with it" said Syrus…

"…Your… Your Powerbond? Your brother gave you this! I can't-" she started.

"Sure you can! Like Jaden said! Nothing makes a card special, unless given to you by a friend!" he said…

Karli stared at him… After a minute or so, a tiny smile spread on her face. They all looked at each other, and then at the protectors…

"Will… Will we ever see you again?" asked Chumley…

"I think so…" said Edward with a reassuring look.

"We should go, now…" said James…

As they approached the portal, they looked at the protectors one last time, and stepped inside the portal… Leaving them forever as it disappeared…

"Hey! We didn't ask them about their leader!" said Chumley.

"It's alright Chumley…" said Alexis.

"We don't need to know" said Syrus.

"Not yet" said Zane.

"When the time comes" said Bastion.

"We'll be ready" said Chazz.

"So whoever it is- We'll get 'em for what he or she did!" said Jaden.

Or maybe, not forever after all…

* * *

"Don't worry, Jaden… You will meet me soon enough… Right, Master Saiou?" he asked.

"How many times… Do I have to say that it's MISTRESS!" shouted Saiou at the top of her lungs…

"Uh, my apologies…" he said…

The End… Until the Next Season…

* * *

Gemini24- Yep, this is supposed to be a prequel to the next season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX with the White Society!

Syrus- At least this story is over!

Jaden- But will the Chosen Ones really come back?

Gemini24- In another story, yes… but you'll have to wait! SEE YA! Read and Review!


End file.
